


Heir of Talon

by Firebreathingbitch



Category: The Talon Saga - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Continuation, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebreathingbitch/pseuds/Firebreathingbitch
Summary: I do not accept that this was how it ended, and here comes my continuation leading to a more (in my humble opinion) happy ending. But before you arrive there, you will suffer, because I love drama and angst and a slow burner. Enjoy and let me know what you think, but do not expect me to follow your lead much, the story is more or less finished inside my head, not sorry. The plan is that I will release a chapter every Monday, so that when 2021 is over there will be a complete 50 chapters novel. Let's see how it goes, shall we?
Relationships: Ember Hill/Garret Xavier Sebastian





	1. Prologue

[Homemadecover](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKpCt7jpW4T/?igshid=lx7w05kg886f)

Ember rode through ancient woodland on a sweet chestnut mare Cora. It was late afternoon and they would be stopping for the night anytime. She smiled broadly to Gerard riding his dapple gray stallion Bell next to her, and the answering spark in his gray eyes made her heart skip a bit. She was overflowing with happiness, Gerard was somehow everything she longed for without even knowing that. She was drawn to him from the first glimpse and now she was on her way to start her new life at his side, her beloved husband! They would live in Yorkshire on a farm with Gerard's parents and younger brothers. Gerard had favor of his lord for helping to fight in some skirmish few years ago and it was the lord himself, that granted Gerard use of these horses, so he could bring his bride home all the way from Scottish Highlands. Ember was sure that she could make the lord's favor even greater, so that they will live happily, protected and respected.  
She was so engrossed in her musings, that she first started, when an arrow struck her shoulder. Gerard has already drawn his sword, he grabbed Cora's reins and urged both horses to gallop. "Hold on!" He grunted to her through gritted teeth and she bent over horse's neck gripping it's mane and trying to ignore pain burning in her shoulder. They took no more than ten wild jumps when Gerard yelped and fell off his horse three arrows protruding from his back and thigh. Immediately a tall man with ragged long blond hair appeared next to him with a saber and cut fallen Gerard across the chest, meaning surely to decapitate him, but missing due to Gerard rolling over after the fall. Ember screeched seeing blood welling from the deep cut and feeling the life of her beloved slipping away.  
Without a thought she let go of Cora and tumbled down on the other side of the road. She gripped the shaft of the arrow in her shoulder, yanked it out and shifted. It all took less than a thought, and just as the brigand was lifting his saber to kill Gerard she leaped across the path and bit him in a half. She could sense six more men, three in the brush behind her, two up in the trees and one ahead. In front of her Gerard was bleeding to death, there was no time to lose. It took few heartbeats and the men were all dead, the one ahead managed to mount Cora and attempted to flee on horseback, but no horse could race against her.  
She flew back and shifted falling to her knees at Gerard side, he tried to say something his eyes wide open stared at her face, but he was very pale and blood was bobbling in his wound with each labored breath. Ember laid her hand on his chest, closed her eyes and willed light and heat into the wound, she willed it to go away, disappear and... it was done, Gerard's eyes were closed now and he relaxed into healing dream Ember sent him. Quickly she turned him over and yanked the arrows out immediately closing the wounds there. Then she called their horses back and impressed upon their minds that they were to follow her. She shifted again and lifted Gerard's limp body in her enormous talons. She could not fly high, as not to cool her burden too much, but after a short while she noticed a brook crossing the woodlands. She flown up the stream for several miles to be sure to have lost any pursuers, that might come upon the site of the ambush. Ambush! No, she will not think about it now, she needed to get Gerard warm soon.

***

Gerard woke when the last of twilight was gone, he laid on sheepskins from horses backs bundled in all their blankets and there was a fire burning nearby, warming him on one side. Their horses were grazing nearby. "Ember" he rasped " I am here beloved" she rushed to him from where she was finishing to build a shelter from branches.  
She knelt beside him gripping his hand and kissing it relieved. "I got shot!" "Yes, but you are fine now" "The robbers?" "They're gone now beloved, do not worry" "How?" "They got startled and fled, I bound your wounds, but none of them are severe, you need not to worry." Ember hated the lie, yet could not get herself to tell him the truth either. He looked conflicted for a while but then relented further questions. Ember thrown about for a while and come back with a wooden cup filled with warm liquid. "Drink it husband, it will ease the last of your pain". Gerard accepted the cup and watched her intensely while drinking up its contents. "You truly are a healer wife" he said after a short while. "I can feel no pain at all".  
Ember smiled at his praise, she was not sure why this human was so important to her, but she felt him almost as a part of herself, she longed to be with him more with each passing day. She knew old tales about dragon riders, but after living for centuries without meeting any case of such bond, it become more a legend than knowledge. Now she was almost sure Gerard would bond to her as she was apparently bound to him. Today's ambush shook her, she was so close to losing him! Flames rose in her chest and she felt urge to search the woods for anybody who could belong to the group and char them to cinders, women and children alike. She pushed the thought down along with the heat. Gerard was watching her with his beautiful eyes. "I am too warm in these blankets woman" He freed himself with a grunt, Ember has changed him into spare shirt and breeches as his clothes was torn and stained. He stood up and went a bit off to relieve himself. Ember moved the skins and plaids into the shelter and sat to unpack some food.  
They ate some cheese and bread and drank water she brought from the brook. Then he rose and reached out his hand to her. "Come here Ember of the Hills" he beconed her. She stood up to face him. He spread his arms and she stepped closer taking one of his hands as the other arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her and she felt her heart burning stronger in her chest, every inch of her skin prickling with anticipation of what was to come, as his hands stroked her back. He was alive, she's saved him and now they were going to be together forever, she wrapped her arms around him and let him nudge her towards the shelter and the nest of sheepskin and blankets she's prepared for them there.  
***

Ember woke up in the world of pain. She was not sure if she really woke up at all because all she could see was darkness. She vaguely remembered reminder of their travel to Yorkshire, long rides during the day hasty lovemaking before retiring for the night spent in shelters, barns and inns along the way. They come home late last night and Gerard led Ember to a small house, with two rooms, where they laid to sleep in a bed that was made ready for them in one of the rooms. How did she end up so sore?  
"She is awake" Gerard's voice sounded and that made strange dread to spread in Ember's insides. He removed the blindfold and Ember saw, that she was lying only in her shift, her wrists and ankles manacled to a stone table in some dark stony building. "So you thought, that you could just worm your way into my household? Defile the souls of people here! How dare you, monster!" Hatred shone in his eyes raw and unbridled. But Ember did not want to believe it. "Husband! What is this?" Blow to her stomach. "I am not your husband witch!" He spat and another blow struck her jaw.


	2. Life at the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting this one a bit earlier, because I am going to be extremly busy, whole next week. Enjoy reading as the drama unfolds.

Ember  
I woke up with a yelp. The bed sheets and my shirt were rumpled and soaked through with sweat. I reached for a glass of water on the night stand and drank trying to wash away tightness in my throat tasting salt of my tears mingling with contents of the glass. It was just another nightmare I tried to calm myself, but at this point I had little doubt that these were true. As was ensuing weeks of captivity, when Gerard found more and more horrid ways to torment Ember after he learned, that she could heal quickly from injuries that would have killed anybody else. His lord and his men, formed a group around her, torturing her and slowly learning her secrets... Bloodlettings so they could bathe in her blood and become resistant to harm and disease. She has suffered it all without even feeling tempted to shift, because there inside her... a spire, only remaining reality of her happiness, of their destiny. No, she could still salvage him, she would endure and once he was out of her body she would shift and fly them both away to safety, to another world if need be, there was nothing she would not do for him, her little Dante. Her love though betrayed so cruelly have found new anchor and she would preserve.  
And then... birth of their child, ten men with swords and kludges awaiting, hitting her, bleeding her and Gerard... he tossed his son into flames right after he nearly ripped him from her body amid her agonizing cries.  
Hatred. All consuming, all destroying all mighty. She shifted and ripped them apart limb for limb, the men, the women, the children, anyone within the vicinity of the estate. She had nothing left for humans, the vile, cruel, mindless creatures...  
These dreams always filled me with grief and despair. But I was not her. Or was I? Sometimes I was not sure anymore. I would better get up, it was going to be another long day.  
Vipers were resisting my changes to the organisation and demanded to be allowed to form their own organization apart from Talon, my bare ass! I tossed my shirt aside and hurried to bathroom where I laid down in the bathtub and turned the water on. As warm water crept higher and higher covering my body I relaxed and garish details of the nightmare started to fade. My thoughts were sharp and clear again. No way I was going to relinquish control of Vipers, I will sooner get them all killed. But how do you do this exactly? The only way is to get them to kill one another and then maybe set the last one up to a surprise date with the Order? This would require some serious diversion though, to make sure they accept the orders and don't figure out the game too soon... Hmm maybe later, as the last instance, for now I would rather regain their obedience. Hot water have filled the tub to the brim and I ceased to think giving up to the utter delight of being submerged in relaxing warmth.

***

"Autumn and Cobalt are here to see you ma'am" my assistant's Rose voice sounded through intercom. "Let them in" I grunted, not at all happy. After momentary relief in the bath I have developed a nasty headache and painkillers did not really work on dragons. I was not sure if dragons should have headaches, I have not been sick one hour of my entire life before I have become CEO of Talon.  
"Hello Firebrand, you look positively awful, what the hell happened to you?" Riley strode to my office and unceremoniously sat on a chair in front of my enormous desk pulling another chair closer and indicating for Autumn to sit next to him. This irritated me, I was the CEO, this was my office and he come without notice and behaved as he owned everything here. "I had a hard night" I said slowly "so this better be important" I gave them a tight smile.  
"It's about my egg" Autumn said. "It's in hatchery now, and I don't want my baby to hatch there. I want him to be born free, not to spend his childhood in an isolated facility being drilled by Talon like we did." She talked calmly and was obviously at ease, while her ridiculous request literally made me seething inside. I waited till she was finished and replied. "How do you imagine to hatch a dragon egg and then rear a hatchling, unable to shift for two years and to stay reliably shifted for another ten in the middle of human society?" I asked calmly. "How are you going to feed it until it can shift? How are you going to avoid it being seen?". Autumn stared at me surprised by coldness in my voice.  
"Easy Firebrand, this is why we came here. To find alternative solutions for these... challenges" Riley's voice was calm but he was now watching me with slightly narrowed eyes and I could hear him thinking hard. But I could not let Autumn take that egg away. These four eggs was all the organization had left. We've sustained substantial loses when the laboratory exploded, every dragon counted for survival of our race. "We were thinking about it for quite a while actually. There's four eggs that need to be reared. There probably won't be any new for some time now, as Talon's members will no longer be forced to mate and dragons breed extremely rarely on their own volition, being immortal, territorial and such. So we just need to provide these four hatchlings with a place to be in two years. It should not be that difficult..." "Oh you've got it all figured out, don't you!?" I cut him off. I was furious at his shortsighted sentimentality. "And who is going to provide these hatchlings with education and training? Their mothers, who's never set their foot outside of the breeding facility?!" Autumn looked as if I've hit her, but I didn't care. These hatchlings were important for the organization, now that the vessel program was abandoned. If they were raised outside of the organization will any of them wish to serve it? Will they even be suitable for our purposes? "What are you talking about?" Riley was furious now. "They will be instructed and influenced by our entire community. Just because you won't have total control over every moment of their lives, doesn't mean they will not turn out just fine". He took stunned Autumn by her hand and rose to his feet. "Come, we've must have caught ma'am CEO on a bad day." And then to me. "Do not think that you've heard the last of it Firebrand. This is important, this is the freedom we've been fighting for all this time. And I will not relent, just because you get to be the boss now!" He left with scared Autumn in tow leaving me to my headache and grim thoughts.  
I pressed intercom button. "Rose? I am taking off the rest of the day. Tell the Archivist to schedule new date for meeting with Vipers" "Yes, ma'am." I dragged myself out of the office and staggered when the heat and sunshine of the day outside hit me. I could not remember being out in a middle of a day. Ruling Talon was consuming all my time and energy and throughout last few months I begun to see the point of the control and discipline within the organization, as dealing with Riley's rouges, Jade and other free spirits was clearly the most annoying part of my new situation. I could not remember the drive home. To a vast top floor apartment furnished by Rose to impress an empress as she has phrased it. I had no time to interfere and only added piles of discarded clothes to the setting. And these were cleared every day by a maid. So I entered my lavish suite kicked off my ballerinas, flopped on white leather sofa and closed my eyes.

***

I woke up with a start that made it clear, that my headache was still there. It was evening and someone was knocking on my door. I insisted on no Gilas in the building I lived in, just as I insisted on living among normal, if wealthy people, rather than in a fancy all Talon apartment complex few blocks from the HQ. Now I was suddenly reluctant to open the doors. "Ember?! Are you in there?" Garret. I sighed and dragged myself to the doors. "Hello commander" I tried to smile. "Come in and fix this shitty day". He did not smile just stepped over the threshold taking in my surely messy hair, crumpled suit and tired face. "What is wrong?" He asked dropping his duffel bag at the doors and pulling me into strong embrace. I closed my eyes breathing him in and feeling my headache and confusion melting away. But after a way too brief moment he pushed himself away to arms length and looked into my eyes. "What is going on Ember? You look so tired. And you missed the meeting today, the Archivist would not tell us anything, but Rose told me you went home feeling unwell so I come to check up on you."He said. "Wait a minute. What meeting?!" I felt an ugly suspicion rising. "Meeting with Vipers." He looked surprised and worried that I would ask. "The Archivist spoke in your name and got them in line, no worries. They are allowed to leave the organization under a long list of conditions, that shortly sums up to not killing, assaulting or terrorizing anyone ever and attending monthly meetings with their rehabilitation supervisors, new units consisting of one Talon employee and one Order's employee. Of course the agreement is only valid after you've approved it. From the looks on their faces no one is leaving for some time." He smiled to his thoughts.  
I had plans for Vipers and this was not exactly what I would have gone for. I should be furious about Archivist bypassing me like that. But somehow it did not matter much. No, when Garret was here I was just relieved and thankful that things were taken care of. Suddenly I could breath freely and I thought that if only I could stay in his arms long enough I would heal and become whole again, the way I was before leaving Talon and the violent time that followed. I leaned in to kiss him and he answered crushing me to his chest. Then he lifted his head again and asked "Have you eaten?" Seemingly abandoning the topic of my bad looks. "No, I slept since noon. " Suddenly I could feel how hungry I was but at the same time I did not want to release him. "How about we order some tapas and eat here?" I pointed to the couch. He peered down at me and truly smiled for the first time since he saw me and I had a hard time trying to stay focused. There was my Garret, this intoxicating mixture of desire and disbelief in his gray eyes. "Give me a second to change, make yourself at home commander. Maybe order food, I want wine boiled chorizo, meat balls with tomato sauce and bacon wrapped dates big pile of each."  
I winked at him and rushed to my bedroom and beyond to the walk in closet the size of an average apartment on Manhattan, as the real estate agent described it. There I quickly shed my office clothes and changed into oversized multicolor sweatpants and a knitted crop top. I turned and felt sudden apprehension about going back to the living room. My headache was on its way back and I just wanted to run as far away from Garret as possible, I sat on a chaise long in the middle of the closet. The boy was a nuisance putting it mildly, making me reckless and weak. The thoughts popped in and out of my head along with a passing stab of migraine until I heard his voice coming from somewhere close.  
"Ember?" I exited the closet and found him standing at the doorstep to my bedroom. He quickly stepped outside, when he saw me, and I rushed to grab his hand. He sent me that worried look again. "Are you all right?" "Yes, was just changing." He looked me over doubtfully. "Food is here." He said. "Wow, that was fast." I chuckled slightly confused.  
We ate talking about things we've been doing since we've last seen each other almost a month before. Garret got in touch with Order's Academy and tried to persuade them to provide much needed reinforcements sooner, than they meant it was possible. More and more survivors of Night of Fang and Fire surfaced all around the world and it was difficult to maintain his position as their leader. I sat buried neck-deep in documentation on Talon, that the Archivist deemed best suited to give me insight and understanding of Talon. I was also struggling to establish satisfactory level of authority. In other words both our lives sucked badly and we could not see the end of it. Afterwards I turned on some music and we went to the couch. Garret sat down in one corner and I nestled between his legs leaning sideways against his chest. I wanted to touch him, kiss him talk some more.

***  
"Ember, better go to bed it's past eleven." Garret was shaking my arm lightly. Have I fallen asleep? Again!? "Don't leave me!" I blurted. "Stay with me Garret". He shifted under me. "My leg is sleeping. " He said and tried to stretch. "Let's go to bed then." I rose and he followed collecting his bag from the floor by the doors. I pointed him to guest bathroom and hurried to my own to brush my teeth. Then I slipped into the closet to change into shorts and oversized t-shirt with Toothless serving as pajamas. As soon as I slipped them on I rushed out and waited for Garret in the hall. He come out soon wearing only black boxer shorts, he was lean and tan, his hair bleached by the sun.  
I felt my stomach twist with longing and dread, at the sight of him. I wanted him so much, yet I did not feel fit for passionate lovemaking. I was tired and haunted, Talon required things of me, that I doubted, he would accept. Going on like this was a torment for both of us, but we could not see any alternatives right now and I would not accept ending the relationship either. Garret was the only ray of sun in my existence, he loved me and I needed him, completely and desperately. Around him I was myself, battered and wan but myself, when he was gone I did not know who I was anymore.  
I strode to him and hugged him tightly, which he returned with a purr. Then I caught his eyes and said solemnly "Garret I love you and I want to be close, but I have not been feeling well lately... And I know, that we don't see each other much, but I can't go all the way tonight. Actually I... might not want to do anything tonight" I felt lame, but he brushed hair off my temple, his expression soft. "It's okay. We are not obliged to do anything Ember. Let's get you to bed." He lifted me up and carried me to my bed, that was neatly made with fresh linens. He put me on the floor and lifted the comforter for me to crawl in. I laid down obediently and patted the pillow next to me. Garret slid under the covers beside me and the warmth of his body engulfed me as he put his arm around me and turned the bed lamp off. In the relative darkness of my bedroom with Garret so close all worries and problems seemed insubstantial, only his heartbeat was real, only the scent of his body and the warmth of his skin mattered. For the first time in weeks I fell into deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am seriously hoping for my readers to guess what is going on before it all gets revealed in the most dramatic way. 2 chapters done 48 chapters to go.


	3. Boy of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely not, no summary. It takes ten minutes to read it I won't ruin your pleasure (I hope) with spoilers.

[Art of Ember and Garret](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLQzvAWpHRn/?igshid=1xplr2vhqyvnt)

Garret  
I woke up aroused and confused entangled in Ember's warm body. She was asleep, with her thigh carelessly thrown across my hips, her arm resting on my chest with the palm over my rapidly beating heart. I laid motionless for a while enjoying the touch of our bodies, feeling her breath on my neck and wishing that we could stay like this forever. But how could we with all the work awaiting us? This was not a good life for a young girl. Not that I knew much about it, yet still I could see her fading away, every time I saw her she was less lively, less herself and more tired, sad or angry. She insisted that this was what she wanted, that this was important to her. But the Order was less and less important to me. With each group of survivors emerging I could see, that the Order of St George was founded on values, that I could no longer share or excuse. I only continued as their commander to ensure, that the Order will not bounce right back and attack the dragons. But maybe being away in order to protect Ember from a change of hearts in the Order I was failing her in other ways, that were just as important. There, bleak thoughts chased away excitement and pleasure. I needed to get up and get active to clear my head.  
I tried gently to wriggle free of Ember's limbs when she tensed and a pair of green eyes snapped open pinning me with intense gaze. The tension and expression melted away almost immediately and she smiled lazily. "Good morning commander" she said raising on one elbow to gaze down at me. Her fingertips slowly traced irregular patterns on the bare skin of my chest sending sweet thrills into my stomach. She pouted her lips and my thoughts strayed to another time, when she was touching me like that, a cargo bed in a clearing in some forgotten end of woods. I wanted her so much, I gathered her closer to my chest with my one arm. "Good morning ma'am, any special wishes for your humble servant?" She giggled and patted me mockingly. "Don't! Think if somebody hears us now? That would ruin the alliance. They would think I have you in thrall." She teased. "Maybe you do?" I said solemnly. "I do what?" She asked. "Have me in thrall. Because I feel that I would do anything for you without giving it a second thought". I looked deep into her eyes letting the joke and the truth sink in. Ember smiled and kissed me, pressing her body closer to mine. I ran my hand down her back and ass and felt heat kindling again in the pit of my stomach. She felt my cock pressing at her thigh and purred with delight before she straddled me grinding her breasts and belly against my upper body. I held her and kissed her, tasting her tongue and breath. I wanted her, my loins were on fire aching with desire and she was right there on top of me, warm and eager. I wanted her to burn me again, if she must. I just needed to be as close as possible. Some part of me seemed melting and running into her already. I felt my heart burning for her when my hands slipped under her t-shirt and stroked her back and sides of her breast, that were pressed tightly against me. I gripped her ass with my other hand. We needed to get her out of these clothes. I peered into Ember's eyes to tell her that and my voice caught in my throat. I could feel blood chilling in my veins. The impression was there and gone but I suddenly felt strange premonition and a thought crossed my mind, that she could just as well be on another planet the way things were. As if some illusion got dispelled by whatever I found on the bottom of the smiling green eyes. So I took her face in both my hands, kissed her briefly and asked. "What do you want to do today?"  
"How about nothing?" She said. "I should probably go to my office and grant a ratification of Viper's agreement." She mused, her forehead creasing. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I'm taking a day off to maintain my dragon girlfriend" I said smiling. "She can literally breath fire and bite my head off and I've been rather neglecting her lately..." Ember smiled happily and kissed me. "Deal. I cannot believe it is the soldier who talks me into skipping work!" She laughed. I rolled to the side making her to lay down beside me and kissing her. We kissed and touched for some time and it was great even though some of the strangely unpleasant feeling lingered in my chest. At last Ember declared herself famished and we decided to leave the bed and seek some breakfast.

*****

I walked towards the waterline with my newly bought and waxed surfing board. Ember let herself woo into buying a new high-tech board that doesn't require waxing by the attendant at the surfing shop and course centre by the beach. Then she proceeded to huff and puff and roll her eyes when I waxed mine with the attendant giving me tips and talking about how fine the weather was for surfing. When I was finished she ran towards the water and now waited for me in shallows beckoning for me to hurry. "Come on Garret! What is it? Are you regretting our bet?" She grinned. I said nothing watching distant surf ahead. "Don't worry, I'll treat you kindly when you lose." "How generous of you." I answered and started deeper into the water. I was exhilarated I could almost feel the vastness of the ocean surrounding me, the freedom calling to me. I looked at Ember and could see, that she had the same revelation. She was grinning madly with her eyes shining, there was nothing left of the exhausted girl in crumpled suit from yesterday. She might be CEO of Talon but she looked more like an overworked intern. It was quite a swim to reach the swells, but neither of us complained. Finally we were there and the wave was coming. Ember's attention focused completely on getting ready to catch it, so I decided to strike back. "How much money?!" I shouted. "What?" She seemed confused her eyes still focused on incoming swells. "How much money you bet on me being pounded more than you?!" "Million dollars soldier boy, you are going down!" She shouted and made to stand up anytime. "I cannot match that!" I teased her. "Million dollars against a daim!" She grinned madly and tried to stand up. I followed her suit and after wobbling a bit went tumbling off into turquoise waters. When I emerged and got water out of my eyes I saw Ember already recovering her board visibly enjoying herself.  
Her enjoyment was somewhat diminished when, after three more approaches, where we both got wiped out, I managed to catch the wave and ride it without falling. The experience was almost overwhelming, after months of running, fighting and then managing what was left of the Order, I have almost forgotten, what it is like to do something for the sheer feeling of it. Three more rides and Ember was scowling, she fell off every time and finally, I could not enjoy this anymore. "Let's call it a day!" I shouted to her. "No! You don't get to win this easily!" She seemed close to tears and I could not stand the thought, that I have somehow caused this. I could not remember Ember being such a sour loser. I waded all the way to her and hugged her tightly. "Ember, it's not fun anymore. Let's go and get something to eat." Food managed to lift her spirits nine out of ten times. She looked at me as if she was about to say something nasty, but then she seemed to relax.  
We got out of water, changed into dry clothes and drove to a steak house not far away. Over a steak that could cover her whole upper body Ember seemed to cheer up a bit. I watched amazed as the enormous piece of meat disappeared fast in this slip of a girl. It was fascinating, how could I ever have missed this ravenous appetite?  
"Go on. Mock me. I deserve it." She said. "Come on Ember, can't we let it go? Or maybe agree on best out of three..." I did not care a bit about this wager, and it definitely was not worth Ember's discomfort for me. "No! I've lost miserably and now have to explain to Archivist, why exactly we have to transfer one million dollars to you." I was dumbstruck. "Don't even think about it! I wouldn't accept it. I didn't mean it seriously." She must have hit her head. "A bet is a bet. You might not have meant it, but I did." She said. "Why? Why would you want to bet a million to a daim on anything?". I was incredulous. "Because I was sure I'd win? Because I have all this millions and apparently can't use them on anything that would bring me joy..." Ember was tearing up again, it pained me to see her so fragile, she was definitely not well. I stood up and slipped into our booth on her side of the table. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest. "I don't want your money Ember. I love you. I want you to be happy. I know you feel that changing Talon is your responsibility, but maybe someone else could help to administrate the changes?" She looked at me doubtfully. "If you have that much money, maybe pay uncle Liam and aunt Sarah to _take care of you_ in Crescent Beach until you turn eighteen? You could surf every day after school with Lexi and Calvin." I stopped seeing her gaping at me. Then she started to laugh, somewhat joyless, until it turned into sobs and she was weeping and I had no idea what to do other than to hold her.  
At last she came to herself. "Oh Garret, how wonderful this would be. But it's impossible." "Why? Why is it impossible Ember? I am sick of the Order. They are adults, let them clean their own mess. We need to do other things in our lives than their bidding. Isn't that why you've rebelled in the first place?" She watched me in silence. "I would gladly leave the Order. Even if that meant I'd have to go to school and work at a gas station. If it meant that I could be with you." I stopped having said all I had to say.  
"Oh my! Garret, you truly mean it?!" She said at last. Then she looked very conflicted. "They will never let us go Garret. I don't know if I can live a normal life. This is too much!" But I could feel that she was considering it, so I said. "You don't have to decide right now. Just think about it. I want very much to be with you. Even if you stay in Talon. I could be your bodyguard." Finally Ember's gaze softened. "You would do that for me? Leave the Order?" She said. "I already did. Something just got messed up underway and we ended up exactly, where we started." I said. I have been thinking a lot about our current situation and with each day, when I was away from Ember, fighting Order's battles in a war where there was neither honour nor fortune for me to win, I saw clearer how life was slipping through my fingers. It was possible that it would take more than human lifetime to change the Order and Talon. And even though I was granted extended life by Riley I felt, that this time would be wasted just as well. We would not be as we are, to move on, once the process is advanced enough to let it continue on its own. Ember was already changed beyond recognition after mere months of this life. I caught myself more and more often at hating the Order of St George and Talon and all the mess I was handling on the behalf of both. We had a choice. We've made this choice once, we could make it again. So I put my arms tightly around her and said. "I want to be with you Ember. You've told me, I can live for centuries. But my mind and heart are still human. I miss you. I feel I'm wasting my life being away and struggling to keep control of an organisation, that I'd rather leave. We could be together. I would take care of you while you're taking care of your business." Ember twisted in my embrace putting her arms around my waist and pressed her face to my chest, hugging me tightly. I held her feeling once again the rightness of this, this was where I was supposed to be. This was what I should be doing. At last she looked up at me with shining eyes. "I want that Garret. I miss you too. And Talon can be too much. But I'm afraid that if I just cash out few millions and leave, I'll wake up surrounded by Vipers some time soon. Talon must be at least partially dismantled before it's safe to leave it alone." She started frowning her look vacant. "Then let us work towards this together." I said. "Okay, let's do this together." She said calm now.  
I moved back to sit in front of my cold food. Fortunately I have eaten enough before Ember started crying. We ordered waffles with softice for dessert and headed for Ember's apartment. In the car Ember spoke suddenly. "I think I'll give you the million anyways... don't protest. You don't have to use it if you don't want it. Think about it as something you're keeping safe for me, should I ever need it. Like an emergency trust found." It did not sit well with me. "Only if you consider my offer." I answered. "About Crescent Beach." "Deal, I'll think about it." She answered a bit too smugly. We drove back to city listening to old rock songs playing from the radio. Sun was slowly setting and the world was cast in this unreal light, that made it look like a place from a fairytale, like anything was possible.

***  
We tumbled onto Ember's white sofa right after entering the apartment. Any weariness from being pounded and peddling for hours left me instantly. Ember pulled off her t-shirt and I cupped her warm soft breast in my hand feeling her heart beating wildly inside it. I bent to kiss it, tasting her skin and hard pointy nipple when my phone rang.  
Only two people had this number, it was only to be used in case of emergency. "Ember it's emergency number." I said apologetically and fished the phone from my pants. It was Tristan. It could wait. I put it on silent and moved to lay between Ember's legs again when she braced her hand on my chest. "If it's an emergency shouldn't you check it?" She asked. _I should but I don't want to_. I thought, and aloud I said. "It's Tristan, he probably wants to know when I will be back." "Still you should check." She said pulling on her t-shirt and pressing her knees together leaving me with few other options. I groaned with disappointment and nestled in another corner of the sofa.  
"What is it?" My voice was raspy and my tone was slightly impatient. I cleared my throat. "Have I interrupted something commander?!" Tristan sounded uncharacteristically sour. "Yes, get to the point." I was sure my discomfort could match whatever he felt. "An hour ago commander Knight, six of his people and his wife and daughter arrived. He claims to be commander of some southern chapterhouse, that I have never heard about. He says they're top secret intelligence team. Anyways he's already questioning alliance with dragons, threatening us all with persecution for treason and claiming command over Western Chapterhouse including you and me. So you better get here before he executes someone _commander_." Shit. Apparently I could not catch a break either.  
I quickly reported news to Ember. "You should go right away Garret." She said solemnly. "This sounds serious and dangerous.... for our plans. You and Tristan are the only people inside the Order of St George, that I can trust. We can't risk you getting sidelined by some conservative bloodthirsty commander." As more and more blood circulated in my body I could see her point and had a few of my own to add, but I hated leaving her like that. "I don't want to leave you." I said. "You are not leaving me. You go away to make preparations for our escape." She gave me a brave smile and I kissed her hungrily, letting my hands roam her body, trying commit to memory as much of her as possible, the touch of soft warm skin, the taste of her lips, scent of her hair. I was about to suggest we wait with it till the morning, when she pulled away. "Go Garret. Call me when you know more. I'll help you any way I can, remember." She kissed me again. "I love you Garret. Even though I can't surf anymore." She added and followed me to the doors where she kissed me once more and stood watching, when I waited for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Please, you are welcome to comment and especially speculations about what's the matter will cause me great pleasure. And you are in position to guess, because I have based this story on ideas introduced by Julie in the books, that have not been developed further 😉


	4. It girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember that little girl, who involuntarily saved agent Cobalt's life twice? Yeah, her. And then she gave him a new one. Ever wondered what have become of her? After growing up inside extremely patriarchal order, interested in computers, she might be an interesting character. Let's see if she will be.

[Madison](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMVhuFiBqV_/?igshid=1xxtkxrpskj95)

Madison  
I watched monotonous desert landscape beyond our car's rear. It was a long ride and I was starting to regret refusing to be on the front seat with my father instead. But it was still worth it, to sit here and pretend not to notice long glances Josh was sending my way. Josh was twenty five years old, a seasoned soldier and a real man, if I've ever seen any. Tall with broad shoulders and stunning blue eyes, he made women watch him wherever he went, he was our elite spy as well. My father was not pleased with the prospect of me getting involved with any of his men. He had specific opinion on soldiers of the Order of St George. They were simple minded and only good to do one thing, himself excluded of course. But mom could see Josh many virtues. She fell for a soldier, no matter what her husband wanted to believe. So I hatched a plan. Before I leave the spy chapterhouse to study computer science and information technology, I would seduce Josh. It was quite a challenge, I considered myself very attractive but my daddy's views on soldiers around me was well known in the entire chapterhouse and enough to stop even the bravest or most reckless soldiers from ever showing me any familiarity. Except for Peter. He was always like a father to me. He showed me my first code and secretly encouraged my interests. Even when mom worried that they were not lady like and kept me inside and sitting still instead of roaming outside where fresh air and sunshine could work miracles for my health and beauty, Peter insisted on teaching me everything he knew. It run out when I was maybe ten years old and I was teaching both of us ever since.  
My plan was miserably squandered, when Josh unexpectedly was sent away on mission in almost three months until my planned departure, but then attack of gray dragon clones made my parents too paranoid to send me away and I decided, that it was a gift from fate. An opportunity to make sure, that I would hold the college boys up to high standards.  
The car stopped and my father sitting in passenger seat rolled down his window as a soldier approached our car holding his m4 trained at my father's head. "State your identity and purpose." The soldier requested. On the other side of the car another soldier was pointing his riffle at Peter, who was driving the car. I felt anger at this disrespect, after weeks of hiding, running and discovering horrors throughout Order's chapterhouses I was so sick and tired of fear, that anger felt good. As long as I did not crease my forehead that is, it would not do to get wrinkles. "Commander Jason Knight of Southern Chapterhouse." My father said in calm voice. "I come with my wife and daughter along with surviving soldiers of numerous chapterhouses. Soldier outside casted doubtful look at my mother sitting between my dad and Peter, and me sitting in the back with five other men, but then he lowered his m4 signaled to the other soldier and to the watchtower to stand down and said. "You want to drive straight ahead to the armory Sir. That's where command center is now." And they stood at attention as the gate opened to let us pass. I could hear him talking to a wire as my father rolled up the window and Peter got our car to roll.  
It was obvious, that the chapterhouse have been under attack lately, even though much have been cleared and even repaired. The Chapel laid in debris and said armory was being rebuilt with few men about to mason holes in the outer wall.  
Peter stopped the car beside the entrance and my father stood out of the car and signaled for us to follow suit. I was stiff after hours upon hours of driving but was rewarded with Josh turning to help me jump off the car. I followed my mother to stand behind my father with Peter between us and strangers and the rest of the squad, Josh, Bill, Chris, Jimmy and Michael following behind us.  
When the car stopped the masons paused their work to watch us, and now two of them, young guy with dark hair and dark blue eyes and another just as young with brown eyes and hair, strolled towards us. They stopped ten steps from my father and lips of the first one formed a thin line. The second boy stood at attention and addressed my father. "Welcome to western chapterhouse commander, this is Lieutenant St Anthony acting Commander of the Order of St George in absence of Commander Sebastian."  
This boy was Lieutenant here! I almost felt sorry for him. My father's disdain for other soldiers was inversely proportional to their age. But he had some compassion for kids as he called young recruits.  
"I see, can we talk somewhere lieutenant?" My father asked. Lieutenant St Anthony was good to hide his annoyance at my father's impertinence. "Yes sir. Let's go inside commander's quarters. They suffered least damage." He said then turned and walked away toward a building deeper into the base perimeter, after a moment hesitation my father followed. Inside we were led to a meeting room with a rectangular table and few chairs. "Would you fetch us some water Joseph?" The Lieutenant addressed the other soldier who left. Then he pointed us to the chairs and sat close to the head of the table. He watched us with a neutral expression but I could sense his apprehension. "It's a surprise Commander." He stated. "But a good one, so long after the Night of Fang and Fire, we didn't expect more survivors to emerge. And we need them badly." My father watched him closely and the guy, to his credit, did not flinch or squirm. "Night of what?" He asked finally. St Anthony looked confused before realisation dawned on his pleasant features. "That's what the dragon clones attack is called." He explained calmly. "Have your chapterhouse not received a warning of it from late Lieutenant Martin?" My father cleared his throat. "We have received a warning but not the name." Lieutenant St Anthony looked my father in the eyes and said. "Where are you from Commander? I have never heard of Commander Knight, and was always very interested in the Order's chapters and leaders."  
I could feel my father tensing, even though nobody who did not know him intimately would notice anything. "This is none of your business Lieutenant." He said. "But I am in a mood to indulge. I am a commander of an elite special force, mostly working with spying on Talon and infiltrating their ranks. Southern Chapterhouse is a secret to everyone except Patriarch and a few commanders highest in the Order's hierarchy. But even though you have never heard about me, I have heard about you." Young man obviously did not like my father's tone, even though his face was schooled into a stone mask. "I have received every piece of information you have sent into the Order, and I have some serious concerns." My father was openly displeased now. "Commander Sebastian is a convicted traitor to the Order of St George, he is also responsible for the death of the Patriarch, who got killed by your hand. I understand that Lieutenant Martin took him back in, but that does not erase his crimes. And now, surprisingly the traitor is constituted Order's leader and he hands the Order over to the enemy. On a silver plate." St Anthony blanched hearing my father's speech. "I am highest ranked surviving leader in the Order of St George and I resume command over what is remained of it. I have already sent for Lieutenant Ward and his men to return. And I will deal with Sebastian when he is here." Young Lieutenant listened calmly to all this. "And do not think, that I do not know where he is. He is with his dragon. He is in thrall and he is revelling in profanity. But not for long, I will not allow him to destroy the Order, that lasted centuries." At last Lieutenant St Anthony spoke slowly. "I doubt, that Commander Sebastian will be back today. You and your men must be weary, please stay here in commander's quarters, the building was barely affected by the attack. There are some rations left in the cantina, it's not much, but you're probably used to it. I will let you know if anyone arrives." My father glanced at me and I cast my eyes down. "We will do that." He said. "But do not try anything stupid." St Anthony stood up and showed us to follow him. We were led to a two room suite with bathroom and a small kitchen, probably intended for a family, as soldiers of St George usually lived in very ascetic conditions. "The whole floor is empty, just pick a place. If you need anything you can call me on this number." He laid a piece of paper on a table in the kitchen, and then he was gone. Josh immediately moved to the hall to make sure nobody would surprise us, Paul and Christopher went out, probably to pick rooms for themselves. They were not of southern chapterhouse, we've found them accidentally while scrying for remains of the Order after the attack of dragon clones. My father suspected that Paul was a deserter, he was not very happy when we turned up on a threshold of his motel room and called on him to rejoin the cause. Chris was lone survivor of dragon attack called Night of Fang and Fire, whom we have discovered in the debris of northern chapterhouse. He suffered head injury and passed out, his unconscious body got covered by two walls falling upon each other and creating a barrier, that protected him from being burned or discovered. On the downside he was too weak to get out of there, and we've found him dehydrated and almost dead lying in his own waste, more than three days later. Fortunately mom is a former field nurse and she turned him around. We've been delayed by nursing him nearby northern chapterhouse in almost a month and then following other tracks of survivors, that mostly led us to cold trail of "mysteriously disappeared" soldiers of the Order of St George. Of course we have received the call of western chapterhouse, but since my father discovered it has been taken over by dragons, he decided to lay low and feel the situation first. After months of watching them closely we have determined, that they were indeed surrendering the Order to Talon. After Talon's hacker left few months ago it was easier for me to access their communication channels and we have learned, that the situation was grave but also that there were other soldiers under command of Lieutenant Ward, who remained loyal to the cause. We have sought them out and convinced them to aid us in regaining control of the Order, though they were strangely reluctant to the idea of resuming war against dragons. We have agreed, that we go in first and Ward and his men join us few days later, when the dust has fallen. Lieutenant Ward was positive, that as long as we do not shot at any dragon, there was no threat of violence from the traitors, so we decided that going in seven men and two women was safe enough. We split a week ago, when an appointment was made for a meeting with Talon, where the new Commander was attending. My father decided it will be easier to assess his men and possible courses of action, without his presence, which was supposed to be very inspiring. So far everything was going according to the plan.  
"...So you better get here before he executes someone commander." We heard the last of Lieutenant St Anthony's message to his leader. My father smiled one of his rare smiles. This was going very well indeed. The Commander was on his way, possibly thrown off balance by dramatic report, and we had more surprises waiting for him. My father sat down beside me on small couch, where I was working. He laid his hand on my shoulder. "You're very clever Madison, I'm proud of you my girl." I could see Josh and Bill trying to look the other way witnessing this soft side of their uncompromising Commander. Mom smiled to me briefly and I glued my eyes back to the screen looking for last missing pieces in the Order-after-massive-attack-puzzle.  
*** 

We ate some bland food and I got to stay and work on the couch long into the night. I was about to call it a day and go to bed, when finally I found something interesting. There was a secret encrypted code in Order's database on westernchapterhouse's server, that I hacked immediately after our arrival. So little, that it could not contain the information, that I was looking for but I knew the Order. They were four hundred years old order of knights, they were set in their ways, this could be a map or a key. With newly refreshed energy I sat down to crack it.  
I was still doing that three hours later, when my mom emerged from the room, my parents shared, and ordered me to bed.  
When I closed my laptop and stood up I saw a car driving past and stopping in the middle of the road a bit ahead. Lights were out so I crept to the window and looked when a... boy got out of the car. He was shorter than Lieutenant St Anthony and he seemed younger too. I knew his age of course, we have gone through any information we could find about him, but reading reports of his exploits as soldier and news of him challenging the Patriarch and winning the duel with him, romancing with a dragon and leaving the Order for it... I just got an impression that he would seem much older, than he was. I could not see much, he quickly entered a building next to ours, where lights were still on. I felt that I should probably try eavesdropping on his conversation with St Anthony, but I was completely worn by the damn code and former travel. Besides, father did not ask me to wait for Commander Sebastian to come back and spy on him. So I went to bed instead.  
***  
I slept in and missed first sight of the infamous Garret Xavier Sebastian. When I finally emerged from my room, Josh was waiting for me on the couch. "Your father is in the meeting with the Commander. He told me to bring you when you get up." Distraction, I thought annoyed. I was to be a distraction for the Commander and his Lieutenant. And if they fell for me and started trying to please my father, all the better. My father often used mine and my mother's good looks as a token of prestige. In an Order almost devoid of women he had two most beautiful. I briefly considered making a move on Josh then and there, but since he had orders to bring me to the meeting as soon as possible, I decided not to test his loyalties and dragged myself to the bathroom. I showered quickly and dressed in wrap dress of deep blue color. My hair was still damp but it made me look even better. Twenty minutes and I was strolling alongside Josh, to the room where we talked to St Anthony yesterday.  
My parents and Peter sat at the table opposite St Anthony and one who must have been Sebastian. Several soldiers that I didn't know lined the wall alongside Paul, Bill and Chris. They all looked up, when I entered, and my father said. "My daughter Madison." St Anthony and Sebastian nodded to me and I quickly took the free chair on my father's other side wondering at the tone of introduction. Josh joined the others at the wall. I contemplated Commander Sebastian from the corner of my wandering eye. He was tan and muscled, but nothing out of the ordinary in the Order, his hair was blond and his eyes were gray. But there was something about him, his presence dominated even my father's, which should not be possible. I caught myself wanting to look at him all the time, even though Josh was in the room. Moreover I could tell, that this effect was not limited to me, and even my father felt it. Something extraordinary.  
"So as we were just telling. We have serious reasons to be suspicious of this sudden alliance with dragons. The Order of St George has beed wiped out and Talon seems to proceed as before. This time unchecked and unchallenged by anyone in the whole world." My mother said. That meant, a more soft approach have been decided upon. Something was telling me, that my father's intention of crushing commander's authority and hold of his people in one frontal attack was met with... obstacles. I focused my attention on Garret Xavier Sebastian and noticed, that Tristan St Anthony was much more at ease today. I could even recognise slightest traces of the swagger my father's soldiers showed, when they felt particularly proud of being under his command. Sebastian's voice was surprisingly deep when he spoke. "This alliance, is a fact. I have fought and bled for this war to end alongside dragons, who wanted the same. We've brought great sacrifices to see this happen, and now for the first time in centuries there is peace." My mother looked at my father and answered equally calmly. "But the Order has been attacked by Talon, our property was destroyed, our people exterminated. Those who survived are left with wounds and nothing, and often lost everyone they knew. And Talon is unchanged succession on the... CEO chair aside. Will they assume responsibility for the damage they caused? Provide help or reparations for the soldiers who now, no longer can do, the only thing they lived to do? Chris here suffered serious injury under what you call Night of Fang and Fire, however disturbing we find it, that you use the enemies cryptonim for what was planned as complete extermination of the Order of St George. It is too early to determine what this might mean for his ability to take education, work and take care of himself." Commander took a while to look up at Chris, and answered. "Back then we would have gladly done the same to them, we were at war." My mother was not easily deterred. "But you have claimed, that these dragons, who are your friends, were not from Talon. That you have defeated Talon hand in hand. Shouldn't the spoils be shared equally as were the blood spilled? Even if we are never to fight dragons again, we have needs and our means of providing for them have been taken away by... the war." She said, calmly and to the point and sensing acute attention of the soldiers gathered in the room, she followed with another blow. "Don't you find it strange Commander, that no such topics have been included in the agreement, that Talon made you sign on behalf of entire Order of St George? Maybe the dragons that you consider your friends, are not that different from the dragons, who murdered hundreds of our soldiers in one single night?" Homerun. But commander looked at Chris and suddenly seemed very interested. "You are right ma'am, Commander. It is strange that we have to rebuild our dwelling with our own hands and bricks we recover from the debris. I think we should ask our friends for help or as you'd rather have it, demand renegotiation of the terms of peace. I believe you would be willing to assist such negotiations?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you've met her again dear reader. Madison. How do you like her? It is difficult to remain innocent, when everything around one is corrupted. I have not yet decided if Madison has managed that or not ;)


	5. Shard of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Talon's dragons are quite cool, but how could a creature of so many legends be so helpless?Could it be that some magic was lost along the way while breeding towards the most human-like dragons?

[Nettle, Mist and Kain](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMVfutxB0jw/?igshid=1ko1o6yrr3qjq)

Nettle  
It was past dawn but the shades still lingered in the valley where we camped for the night. The atmosphere inside the tent that I shared with Mist and Kain was thick after all night so I crawled out of my sleeping bag, quickly dragged on my outer layers and crawled out into chilly morning sealing the entrance behind me. Rays of sun lit up the eastern side of the mountain peaks surrounding our little camp but it would take hours before it reached this spot. Riley insisted that we stayed in Idaho until he returned, but it was end of summer and I wanted to experience something else than running and hunting before... Yeah that, that would be challenging enough. I let my gaze linger on raw beauty of the nature surrounding me. I opened my ears to the rustle of the pristine creek where we decided to spend the night, before we continued on our hike past some of the alpine lakes of Sawtooth Range. I felt the freezing air filling my lungs and saw fog as I exhaled. I increased my inner flame until the heat was radiating from my skin, one of the advantages coming with being a dragon. Abandoning my morning meditation I turned to building fire of the kindling, that we have gathered in the evening yesterday. Damn three trials! I was seriously considering taking my clothes off and lighting the fire with my goddamn breath. Finally, the kindling caught and I took our small kettle to the creek to fetch some water. Brewing something warm to drink, was a human habit that all three of us has adopted and were loath to abandon, even when nobody watched us.  
As I was about to stand up with filled kettle I felt prickling and tiny hair on the back of my neck stood on ends. Someone was watching me from the other side upstream. We have wandered away from the trail and as much into wilderness as we could, so that Mist could hunt for supper and no one would stumble upon three teenagers eating a seared elk, or worse, upon Mist searing said elk. There should be no one upstream, yet there he stood, I could see his reflection in the water, however swift current made the image distorted, there was no doubt that someone stood at the edge of the water no further than two hundred feet from me. Gathering my courage I looked up... nothing. I quickly looked back at the water and the apparition was gone. I walked upstream until I stood on the opposite side of where the person have been standing and saw no trace of boots or trampled grass. I could clearly see my own footprints in the dew covered grass. Must have been dreaming I decided and returned to our tent.  
Mist stood with her back to me and whirled around as I approached "Nettle!" she exclaimed relieved. "Where have you been?!" I looked doubtfully towards the creek whispering in clear view from where we stood. Something was a matter but it was too damn early to think about it. "Fetching water" I said placing the kettle over the fire that has been fed since my departure. Kain emerged from between the trees behind our tent. "Good morning." He grunted, always morning grumpy. But he was more caring and warm underneath his off-putting manners, than most smooth talking slithering dragons I have met. We have grown closer after Remy got killed during night of Fang and Fire. Dragons did not have siblings, but since we have lived together and shared hardships of being rouges, I considered Remy the closest person in my life and the loss have hit me hard. Even more so, since I was so eager to fight in the first place. When Kain approached me, I was wary of him, knowing about his animosity towards Garret and Ember. But he just shared snippets of a story of his friend Isaac, little dragon killed by the Order of St George. How they met. How Kain being large and strong felt drawn to protect Isaac, who was small and scrawny. And how Isaac taught Kain to love drama, their excursions to see some backwaters plays in town near to where they stayed secluded with one elderly human guardian. Their dreams of entertaining people in their future. Isaac loved to laugh and considered comedy the highest form of theatre. Their guardian, was exasperated by their pull towards people, and it was him, who asked Cobalt to separate them. And shortly after, Isaac died in Order's attack on his new safe house. In sharing his love for Isaac and pain of losing him, Kain made it possible for me to access my own. And he was there for me, when I was ready to heal. At least some of it. Kain wanted to be an actor. I was astonished first time he expressed that wish but after learning about his history with Isaac I understood. Besides as he said himself, being a dragon meant, that he was stunningly handsome had exceptional memory and mimicking skills.  
"Where have you been?" He asked me. "Bringing water, so that you can get a cup of tea and act human again." He stretched his tall body and yawned. "Why would I act human, when there's no humans here?" He smiled and roared. I jumped. "Stop it! Seriously, I have just seen somebody by the creek." I said.  
***  
"What do you mean he was gone and left no traces?" Mist was concerned, and I was too, now that I thought about it. "Let's get moving" Kain offered. "Isolated valley, away from the trail, mysterious disappearing man. That's how most bad horrors start." I could feel that Mist wanted to investigate the opposite bank, but she only nodded and got to warming some elk pieces over the fire. Kain grabbed some from the plastic bag where we put them, after Mist expertly shredded the elk to pieces and seared them with her own fire like the chef in a fancy restaurant serving dragon fusion cuisine. I followed their suit and we soon devoured half of the elk. We did not need to eat that much, but we could eat in advance due to some draconic feature, so we did. The half that was left we stuffed in plastic bags and hanged high overhead near the top of a majestic pine tree nearby. We intended to cross here again on our way back and take last savage snack before we were forced to eat like humans again. We headed out shortly after, though the sun was almost reaching halfway down the closest mountain.  
The weather was great, clear blue sky and the air  
was quickly getting warmer in the sun. Soon I shook off the strangeness of the morning and instead let myself take in the peace and beauty of the nature surrounding me. We were by all means stronger that any human and had unending stamina, so we just followed animal trails, climbed up ridges and went wherever we thought there would be a worthy view to pursue.  
We reached the summit of Thompson peak past noon and stopped to enjoy the view. There were few other groups and couples of people out hiking today, but most hurried on after short break, anxious to get down before the sun set and took the warmth with it. We lingered enjoying the view, that we were starved for. Being above everything around, flying. "I think we should stay and fly." Kain said. "Are you insane? Have you seen all these people?!" Mist said. "Come on Mist, we are rogues. We are supposed to break the rules, even Cobalt's rules." Kain teased her. I felt exhilaration, I would have loved to fly. But the risks were rather too big. This was a frequented tourist area, there were probably several teams of people camping in the national park tonight. But Mist lingered on the peak as well, cold was not dangerous for us and this was probably the best place to watch the sunset from in miles.  
Mist was very reserved and hard to read. She was not much older than me but has already completed her training as a basilisk and she avoided to talk about her past. She arrived few weeks ago to visit Riley and stayed indefinitely. We were surprised when she expressed a wish to accompany us on our trip, but being in possession of a Viper suit she was a useful companion, even if she hardly said anything. And she listened intently as Kain wove tales of his future as an actor, performing on the world's greatest stages bringing to life heroes and lovers and villains. There was kindness in her interest and we warmed up to her quickly.  
Wind was growing stronger and stronger and something appeared on the horizon and approached fast. Clouds, dark and thick devouring the sky and the sunset, that we were waiting for. We grinned madly at one another. Good luck spotting us now humans!  
***  
The thunder roared and I flapped my wings to climb higher. We fought our way up through the tempest, that started abruptly right when the sun set. We swiftly undressed and stored our clothes in our backpacks, that we held on our backs extending the straps as much as possible. Mist was wearing her Viper suit but anyone could see that our human forms were each perfect in their own way. I watched Kain from the corner of my eye, he was muscled with long limbs and smooth sun kissed skin. Then Mist shifted and so did we. And now we were escaping the storm up, up until... Finally! We cleared the clouds and could see the stars in the clear sky above. Kain climbed higher and then barrelled down past us stopping right above the dark mass of the storm raging under us. It was slightly amusing that each of us worn a backpack straps around the roots of our wings. The waxing moon was up and lit us and the clouds underneath with silver glow. Mist's pale body seemed to glow, Kain's steal colored scales shone like quicksilver in the moonlight. We flew for hours racing with one another mostly me and Mist pursuing Kain, who taunted us with most ridiculous lines as he barrelled past us on his way up and down. We breathed fire for the pure feel of it. Even Mist was clearly enjoying herself cursing Kain in draconic, breathing plumes of fire through her nostrils and laughing.  
After a while Kain evened his flight and we soared side by side in silence for a while. Then he come in between me and Mist his wing touched mine and Mist's on the other side. Mist moved further to the side. "I know we do not have feelings, but this is one of the best days in my life and sharing it with you two makes you forever my beloved sisters." Kain said unexpectedly. "Even Mist." He added with mean grin. Mist banked hitting his side with her shoulder and they barreled up in mock struggle.  
***  
We slowly descended below the cover of the storm clouds. And flew high to ascertain our position. I could not see Thompson peak anywhere within the vicinity that was seriously limited by the rain. "There is the creek where we camped last night" Mist said. It was an isolated patch, even if coming back in dragon form to where I almost certainly spotted someone, seemed risky at best. We just needed a moment to shift and dress. We could heat dry our clothes in no time and voilá, three inconspicuous teenagers lost in the storm, decided to camp until the morning.  
But as we touched down on a narrow bank I felt that something was off... "Greetings." I heard a voice, but I could not ascertain its source, it seemed to sound inside my head. A man stood less than fifty feet from us. He was dressed in dark pants and windbreaker just like the one Kain worn. He was average height, lithe with brown skin and smooth black hair falling down to his shoulders. He stood dry in the pouring rain. We froze and I could see that Mist was getting ready to jump on the man but something was stopping her. Then he approached us calmly and stood right in front of me. "Greetings, do behave guests." I exhaled and understanding dawned on me. A dragon.  
***  
The man waved for us to follow him and then crossed the creek walking over the water. We jumped over and followed into the woodland further ahead. After a short while the storm stopped and we entered a small clearing created by an ancient tree falling and pulling several of its neighbors down with it. There was a fire burning in the middle and a pile of pine branches, dried moss and animal pelts where our host sat down and faced us. "Welcome, why did you come?" We exchanged looks and I decided to speak. "We did not come. We didn't know you lived here." He watched me intently and I could sense growing weight of his gaze. How old was he exactly? He felt older and older with each passing second. "You might not know, yet you have come into my domain. You want to know." He said and seemed satisfied with himself. "Who are you?" Mist asked warily. The man bristled. "Who are you is the bigger question I would suggest." Kain shifted quickly got his inner layer out of the backpack and pulled it on, went to the man and thumped upon the seat of skins beside him. "I'm Kain." He said. "And these are my sisters Nettle and Mist." The man regarded him and spoke again. "No. Not what you've been told to call yourself. Who are you Kain? Why do you fly into my hometime? Where do you come from?" All the forbidden questions! Questions that Talon learned us to never answer truthfully. I felt Mist tense beside me and was about to open my mouth when Kain started to tell our tale with the most flourish I have ever seen attempted. I was enthralled, even though I knew the story, I was curious to hear what would happen next. Kain's talent have never been so apparent as in this very moment. Of course there was much he did not know, being on the outside of the most dramatic events. But he was good to draw conclusions and engage his listeners by infusing his tale with feelings.  
When he was done the man looked into the fire for a long while and finally said. "This is not the thing either. But this is honest and appreciated. You may stay here with me and we can talk." He stepped away and shifted. His body was half as tall the pines surrounding the clearing and twice as long, covered by gleaming golden scales that seemed thin and soft, like fish scales. His head was shaped like that of giant snake with horns like twisting branches and eyes, that were black and gleaming like pieces of coal except for silted pupils, which seemed to be lit by pale light from within. His wings were golden with black edges. Kain shifted instinctively and the strange dragon puffed a cloud of white smoke at him just then. Mist jumped between them. "What is this?" She demanded. "Protecting young Kain's clothes." Strange dragon chuckled. "I have been watching you, and have noticed that you're unable to protect your clothes." As I listened to the voice in my head I realized that he was not really speaking to us. He projected ideas and meanings upon our minds, that dressed them in the words we had. It was a very curious ability and one I have read about in fantasy books, that I once devoured in heaps hoping to find the answers about the meaning of our existence, that Talon was completely uninterested in providing. This dragon could do magic.  
***  
He allowed us to call him Lightning-bird. He did not count years the way we did but what we have determined of what he said, was that he was approximately twenty thousand years old. He entered this world from another place alongside many others like him and he travelled it and learned it's wonders until recently (hundreds of years ago) he carved a time pocket in this mountain range where he resided and counseled with animals and rarely people passing by. Only magical creatures and people in possession of magic can enter his place unbidden, so he has been mostly meeting animals lately. These were news for us, we doubted his age, he was not even close to what Elder Wyrm was at thousand years of age. But he offered to teach us to "protect our clothes" and "vanish from the minds". Basically to make any clothes we wore not to rip when we shift and to be invisible to people who do not posses magic, when in our true form. At first it was some stretch to follow his guidance even though we communicated mind to mind. But at last we managed to "expand our being so it also encompassed our clothes and then shift". Vanishing was more difficult especially without any non magical subjects to test our results on, so we paused and spent some time talking to our host. Lightning-bird was a name he was particularly fond of, it was given to him by his human friend hundreds of years ago. There was sadness and gratitude towards this long dead human. He could warp time and space on small scale, and there were many doors to his "hometime" as he called this place leading to different times and places. He could control weather like Jade and could shift into any living creature. He sensed me passing by one of the entrances and woke to first watch us and then guide us. Mist was especially eager to get to know everything Lightning-bird knew, but it was just way too much for one night. He examined Mist's Viper suit and declared the fabric to be a product of human technology and it's other properties a spell granted by a powerful dragon.  
He told us about other dragons like him and that some made themselves known to general public so that magical creatures could seek them out for help and learning. There were many dragons that entered this world and disappeared, got killed or warped themselves out of this world alltogether, leaving their offspring without guidance and sometimes completely unaware.  
He was a friend of animals and stayed in wilderness for the most of his life. He valued his solitude and feared getting too attached to company, as this could make it difficult for him to let us leave. But there were others who could teach us more.  
At last Kain and Mist decided to retire to our tent and rest the few hours left until morning. I lingered in my true form and talked to the strange dragon, learning of the ways to talk into somebody else's head in the honest open way or sneaky wicked way, so the person was unaware of my influence. At last he stood up and laid a wing over me. "Old magic burns brightly in you. It might be that you were to come here, so I can wake you up to your vocation. So that you can lead your sisters and brothers out from this abject ignorance towards truth. I give you my blessing on your search. You may come visit me every five hundred years and we can chat." He winked. "Thank you... I guess. I said uncertain of what he meant. "See you?" I said nervously and the dragon disappeared vanishing from sight. I shifted noticing with pleasure that I was dressed and crawled into my sleeping bag between sleeping Kain and Mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And why not? Why wouldn't Viper suit be some high-tech fabric with a spell from one of the few dragons, who still possesed some serious magic? Think about it, it had to protect Viper's human body, after she or he shifted back, and chances were, that they would have to fight, run and more. It makes sense, that they did not enchant every pair of jeans. Or maybe the dragon had limited capacity, and only items that were durable enough were worth using his strenght on?


	6. Shattering of a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure this chapter is a punch in the feels if you have any. Make sure you have tissues and enjoy.

Wesley  
The sky was covered with heavy gray clouds and the color seemed to bleed into the streets I was walking through, after I stood off a train at Surbiton Station. At last I've arrived at the threshold of the house, that I was looking for and pressed a buzzer by one of the side doors.  
I suddenly wished that I was dressed better, ridiculous thought. Probably a result of how damn strange this situation was. I didn't have time to think about it for too long, because heavy steps sounded from the other side of the doors and a chubby, bald, middle-aged man opened the doors. He looked me up and down expectantly. He used to have a lot more hair and less of the belly but I recognized him instantly and my heart jumped into my throat threatening to strangle me.  
"Dad?" I stammered suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of intensity, that I have never let myself feel. At least not since shortly after the last time I have seen the man, that was now gaping at me. "Wesley?" He whispered. "Yes dad." I wanted to say more but my voice broke and I realized that I was crying. Hot tears streamed down my face and sobs made my entire body shake violently.  
"Come in." He said after a short while and I saw tears in his eyes. I entered a narrow hallway filled with shoes and jackets and skates and a scooters.  
I wanted to kick off my shoes and hurry into the kitchen but I was a guest now, so I carefully stepped around the stuff in the hallway and followed my father to the living room. He stood there and looked at me, his eyes and face were red and he looked shocked. Then, as if arriving at a decision, he stepped forward and embraced me. I awkwardly hugged him back now crying in the earnest. We stood like that for a while and then he pulled away and wiped at his face with one hand the other still resting on my shoulder.  
"I've lost all hope of ever finding out what happened to you." He stopped and grimaced. "And you are alive." Tears streamed down his face and I was crying too. "Where is mom?" I asked. "Picking Molly from choir." He said. "Molly is your sister. She is fifteen, but your mom won't let her take the train alone, if she can avoid it." Focusing on his talk helped me to get a hold of the most violent feelings, but this news woke new ones, of loss. Of all that life with them, that I have missed out on, I had a sister. "Sit down. I'll get you some tea." He said and disappeared in the kitchen. I took off my backpack and sat in the corner of a leather sofa placing the backpack at my feet. It contained all my belongings, that would be my laptop and few changes of clothes. I noticed pictures of me hanging on the opposite wall, a baby, a toddler, a proud actor in some school play, that I didn't really remember and a teenager with too long thin limbs, looking clearly displeased during a trip to Lake District. There were also pictures of other child, a girl I didn't know... My sister Molly. Soon dad returned with a cop and a little kettle.  
He placed it all on a low table in front of me and sat down in an armchair beside the sofa. "What happened to you?" He said finally. And I wanted to feed him the cover story, that I have prepared with Riley, but I just couldn't. So I shortly told him the truth. Leaving the dragons part out. I was a hacker and got kidnapped by a criminal organization, which used me to their purposes for five years, until I have escaped them. Then I was hiding for twelve years more out of fear for retaliation. But few weeks ago the organization was attacked and dealt a serious blow, so now I didn't need to hide anymore.  
My dad listened to everything I've said and I wanted it to go on forever, because I feared what would happen next. But in the end I was done and we sat in silence for a moment. "What... What happened to you?" I asked at last.  
My dad pressed his lips together and for a moment a haunted look passed through his face. "When you disappeared without a trace..." He sniffed. "At first we notified police, we've been looking for you, spreading posters and flyers..." He looked away. "After few weeks I had to go to work again. Your mom... got fired. She was in such despair, she stopped eating and sleeping. She couldn't not knowing if you had food to eat..." I was aware that my kidnapping must have been a blow to my family, but imagining something is one thing, and hearing about it is something completely different. I felt unbearable stab of guilt for causing them all this pain. "It lasted for more than a year, until your aunt lost her patience and forced your mom to go see this therapist. It slowly helped your mom and even I have talked to them once or twice. It took some time but we've put ourselves back together. And then we got your sister." He sighed. "It helped a lot. Your grandma died around that time. I'm sorry lad." He squeezed my hand, that was resting on the armrest of the sofa. "But she's left your mom and your aunt her house in Salisbury. They sold it and it fetched some money, so your mom didn't have to work that much. We regretted greatly that we didn't give you more of our time." He cried again and I could not take it anymore. "I'm sorry." I said and he squeezed my hand again. "What for? You were just a kid. You were alone and afraid. None of this is your fault." I felt like a huge weight lifted from my chest and gratitude surged through me. My dad wiped his eyes. "Your sister Molly, she has lightened up our life. We've never forgotten about you, but she gave our love and regrets somewhere to go. They should be here shortly, come with me to the kitchen I need to warm some food. You're staying, aren't you?" I felt relief again, I feared irrationally that they would have forgotten me or not wanted me anymore, even if I didn't admit it to myself. We moved to the kitchen and I noticed, that it was new as well as the rest of the flat. "Your mom wouldn't move." My father said. "We could have taken over your grandma's house or move somewhere, where you can get more for the money. But she wouldn't move, she imagined that one day you'd come back..." Painful expression passed his face and he continued. "And you have. You have." He smiled through tears. "So we bought this flat and got it shined up. The prices went up so much, that it was a great investment. And we waited and now you're back." He found a pot in the refrigerator and sat it on the hob. Another pot he filled with water and sat over to boil. Savory smell filled the kitchen as the contents of the first pot got warmer. "We're having leftovers." He announced. I could see the change beyond the age and hair. I used to eat fish and chips or frozen pizza ever since I remembered.  
Then I heard the front door open and froze. After emotional ordeal of meeting my dad I dreaded to meet my mother. My mother who got so hurt, who waited for me all these years.  
"We can look at it later, daddy has made food ready." A familiar voice drifted in from the hall, when my father rushed out to greet them. "Monica, we have a guest." He said as I moved to stand in the kitchen doors. Mom looked at me at first confused and then paled horribly. Unlike dad she has changed so much. She have always been chubby, but now she was thin and had this bitter look around her mouth and jaw. She stepped forward and grabbed my hand as if to check if I was real and then started... to wail. The sound she made was something between a hurt animal and what I imagined banshees must sound like. Behind her stood a tall girl, her brown hair were plaited and hang over her shoulder in a long braid and she watched mom with horror. She came closer and put her arms around my mom in a gesture both comforting and protective. I started crying again and so did dad and for a while it seemed we would never stop, but then we heard hissing from the kitchen and dad rushed past me to turn down the heat under the pot with water and Molly followed to help him. Mom gripped my arms and stared into my face in a way, that I would have found very uncomfortable in any other situation. Tears streamed down her face that was crumpled with emotion.  
At last she spoke. "Wesley... My boy, my baby." And hugged me and I slumped down all I could to fit into her embrace. She smelled the same and this would have made me cry even more if it was possible. "Mom." I started, and she hugged me even harder.  
"Food is ready." My dad said and mom released me and pointed for me to go to the table.  
****  
It was a very strange meal. I forced myself to eat some spaghetti with meat sauce and cheese, partly because it tasted really good but also because I was hungry after long journey and all that crying. But mom didn't touch her food, she just sat and devoured me with her eyes. She didn't ask me many questions and I realized, that she didn't want to risk breaching any dangerous topics because of Molly, so I told the story I have told my dad between bites.  
After the dinner was cleared off the table we stayed seated and Molly placed dishes in the dishwasher, while mom told me about Molly, aunt Bridget and my grandmother who died few years after I was taken away. And then it was time for Molly to go upstairs, because she still had some homework for tomorrow and we moved to the living room.  
****  
My dad offered me some ale and I accepted. Even though I preferred energy drinks, I would not pass up on having a beer with my dad.  
Mom got some cider and then she wanted to know everything. So I told her, with as many details, as I could safely reveal. She was holding my hand all the time.  
"And after you've escaped together with this other boy Riley?" She asked. I've made Riley younger than me in my story, because he has not aged a day during the twelve years we have spent together, and in case my parents should ever meet him, they better not expect a man in his late sixties.  
"At first we were just hiding. But this organization casually kidnapped kids with special abilities and turned them into loyal slaves. So we started to reach out to them and help them to escape and hide..." My mother squeezed my hand almost painfully and I could see sudden pride shining in her eyes. Great now I was a hero. But maybe I was?  
"What happened with this Riley?" My dad asked. "He stayed in the states. Many of the kids we've rescued had nowhere to go, so now he is still taking care for them until they grow up and provides them with a community afterwards." Seeing my parents reactions to Riley's story made me realize more than ever, who Riley was, the importance of his work, even if the "kids" he was helping were dragons. He has shown me the "human" face of dragon kind and whatever he thought about feelings, he had a great heart, that burned fiercely for others.  
We've talked long into the night and then I was allowed to sleep on a mattress in a spare room, that was filled with Molly's many projects.  
****  
Three months have passed. I moved into an apartment nearby and went through complex process of reclaiming my identity. It ended with DNA test after which the court officially declared me my parent's son Wesley Higgins. Mom made a funny face when this was requested, but it turned out to be one of her jokes. She joked and laughed all the time and Molly told me that she has never really heard mom laugh before.  
I got a part time job in an online sports betting company, to avoid any suspicion about where my money was coming from. It was difficult as I was a thirty-one years old man without any official education and have not existed few weeks ago, but I gave them small sample of my abilities and they wanted me on their team.  
I spent as much time as I could with my family, and since mom had to go back to work after she has used all her remaining vacation, it was mostly Molly. She was a peculiar girl, reminded me of hatchlings. She danced, sang, sew dresses and costumes, played guitar and wrote songs. She accepted me instantly. After growing up in the shadow of my disappearance and mom's hope and longing, she was kind of waiting for me to return too and had a place ready for me in her heart. On my side I liked her instantly, she had typical teenage issues especially with mom, who was very protective of her. And she was full of drama, but she was my sister and after missing my family for such a long time I treasured her.  
One afternoon we were laying on a sofa in their living room watching RuPaul's drag race, which she was a huge fan of, when she suddenly asked. "Was Riley your boyfriend?" I froze. "No." I said. "But you loved him." She stated. "You are too young for me to tell you about such things." I tried in desperation. How could she have gleaned a secret, that I was hiding even from myself? "I'm fifteen. I know where babies come from." She teased me. "They certainly do not come from what you're suggesting." I could not help it. "Have you got a picture?" She asked. "What?" I said. "A picture. You two have lived together for twelve years and we haven't seen any pictures of this Riley." She explained smugly. "We avoided having our physiognomy captured at all costs, we were fugitives!" I tried to make her see reason but also did not want to lie to her unnecessarily. "I do." I said and reached to my backpack to take out my laptop. I had a picture of Riley's human form from his files in Talon. I have saved the picture before I have given him the file. As if some part of me knew, what he would come to mean for me... And that one day this picture would be all I had left of him. I opened my laptop, quickly decrypted the file and turned the screen to show it to her. Something in my chest tightened seeing his chiseled features. Molly made a very unladylike sound of delight. "Okay brother, I thought you were gay, but this guy would convert anybody! Oh my...!" Gay it sounded so easy in her mouth. I was human. It was if possible even more hopeless. I carefully closed the file and put the laptop away. "He was never interested in me that way." I said truthfully. "We were just friends." Molly patted my shoulder. "He is a fool." She stated giving me one of her serious looks. "You are a great guy." "Thanks sis." I said with crooked smile. "Do not tell mom and dad, no need to distress them." I said. "Tell them that he is insanely cute? I asked you because I happened to hear mom asking dad about that. Dad said 'Does it matter?' And mom said, that no but she just wanted to understand you better." It was unexpected. Apparently when people loved you they could see right through you. Well that said something about the matter. Twelve years together, sharing rooms and sometimes beds and Riley didn't suspect anything... Or he didn't care. Old pain blossomed in my heart and I wanted to end the topic. "This really sucks for me Molly, let it be." She smiled sadly at me and turned the sound up as the episode arrived at the lip-sync for your life part. 

***  
Molly's nosy questions awakened a storm in me, that I was suppressing ever since Crescent Beach. I did not notice the exact moment when I had developed this huge crush on Riley. We lived together dodging Talon and the Order, freeing hatchlings and then one day he was out to meet with a hatchling in human training and disappeared. He was chased by the Order and it took him three days to make sure he could contact me. During these three days, not knowing what happened to him, I realized that the feelings of worry and despair not only concerned the future of the hatchlings in our underground but mostly originated from the fact, that the very thought of life without Riley was unbearable.  
Bloody hell! Damn my luck. I knew from the start that I could not count on my feelings being reciprocated. It was not because Riley was straight, it was worse than that. He was a dragon and only really believed in mating for procreation. But I was the closest person in his life. And I was deluding myself that I also was the most important. We were together and I was content... Until Ember.  
Seeing this part of him revealing itself made me so jealous I could barely stand it. I was not subtle about it, but count on dragons to completely overlook human emotions, when they might be inconvenient for them.  
Bloody hatchling chose the soldier of St George and rejected Riley. And I should have been happy but seeing him suffer and not being able to ease his sadness was just another form for torture. And then Mist made her move on him and feelings of resentment for being denied grew to unbearable intensity. So when the opportunity arisen, I ran. Oh, I wanted to see my family. But my life was there with him and I didn't have to leave forever to see my parents. I just wanted to get away from this... beautiful... creature that I loved and desired so much. And that was completely indifferent. Now that I knew how deeply he could love someone else... Riley saved Garret's life so many times, he was caring for him as if the soldier was his beloved, not a rival. Because of her. Because of what Garret meant to Ember. And after that, I could no longer delude myself, and the pain was just too strong. And here I was. And the pain was catching up to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the families and friends of the 5000 long term missing people in the United Kingdom, where Wesley comes from and to the parents, grandparents, siblings and friends of all the missing people in the world. May your loved ones be returned to you and may you find peace.
> 
> But it wasn't all, you say. No it wasn't. My intention with writing this fanfic is also expanding diversity and LGBTQ+ representation, that the series severly lacks. I will probably screw up but better try and fail, than not try at all. You are welcome to give me your opinion whatever it may be.


	7. A kind of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will write some palatable summaries once I am done with the whole work. For now you must take a leap of faith.

Riley  
The farm looked peaceful. Blue walls of the house blended with the dark greens of surrounding fields making it look like a natural phenomenon. Afternoon sun reflected from the windows. I knew Jessica was tired of our continued presence in her house, she lived alone ever since her mother died and it must have required some adjustment to now live with several hatchlings. I killed the engine of the car and stepped out. It was quiet...  
The doors opened and Jess stepped to the porch. "About time you come back, your brood is driving me crazy." That didn't bode well. "Hi Jess, nice to see you too. You look good, dazzling smile." I was tired. Meeting with Ember was a disaster, Autumn burst into tears as soon as she was out of Ember's office. I have assured her, that we would get this situation solved before her baby is hatched, but I had no idea how we were going to achieve this. Fortunately she was a brave and level-headed dragonell and few uplifting sentences were enough to make her gather her strength. She stayed in a makeshift hatchery that was put together by Dr Miles in hatchling training facility in the middle of a desert, as there was no way any of the breeders would go back to the island facility. I had no suspicion when Ember suggested moving the pregnant dragonells there. Now I wanted to kick my own ass from here to China for allowing this. Once in Talon's clutches the breeders and the egg seemed lost. This whole situation with Ember as Talon's CEO was starting to remain a nightmare.  
"Spare me. Mist took Nettle and Kain for a hike in Sawtooth Range. They were supposed to come back after three days, but they called me on day two and told me they've decided to stay longer. I said no, and was not able to reach them ever since." Damn! Et tu Mist? I thought the hatchling was responsible enough when I left her in charge of the other hatchlings, because I knew, that Jess had actual work to do and I had a feeling, that if she wished to entertain children, she would have gotten some of her own. But Mist was full-fledged basilisk, she should have been able to keep the other two from harm's way, maybe nothing happened apart from certain amount of disobedience. I strode towards the doors.  
"How about I think about it over a cup of coffee..." I trailed off because there, over the horizon, I spotted three dots... "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. Jess followed my line of sight leaning from the side of the porch. "Whatever you see Riley?" She said. "Good news, they'll be here soon. Bad news, I'm going to skin them alive." Three dots got closer quickly and soon three hatchlings were plainly visible in the afternoon sky above green fields.  
Jess put on sunglasses but could not see them still. They circled once above our heads and eased their graceful forms to the ground in front of us. "Hi Riley." Nettle said. "We thought we could get home before you..." My temper have reached it's limit then and there. "You thought?! It doesn't look like this to me Nettle. What the hell?! You are flying! In the middle of a day in plain sight of I don't know how many people!" I exploded.  
"Riley! Who are you yelling at?" Jess watched me with large eyes. I looked back to three dragons sitting in the dirt of the broad drive. "Riley nobody can see us." Mist said coolly. "Only other dragons and creatures in possession of magic stronger than ours." I didn't know what to say about that. "You do not see them? They are right there." I turned to Jess and pointed. "No, and if this is some kind of a joke, then it's not very funny." Jess watched me worried. "That's enough, lets shift." Mist said and the three shapes shrank suddenly until three human teenagers stood in the middle of the drive. Jess jumped when she saw them, there was no way she was faking it. More interestingly they were all dressed. 

***  
I was still reeling from the story Kain have presented with impressive but unnecessary flourish. There were other dragons in this world, millennia old, possessing powerful magic able to cheat time... As if there weren't problems enough without it. That my hatchlings trusted that dragon and revealed so much to him scared me and I resented their openness. Jess went to her room after cold supper, that we have eaten in tense atmosphere. Mist agreed completely with the others and nobody was willing to assess potential threats associated with their discovery.  
I missed Wes. Everything seemed to have gone south after he have left for England. For twelve years we have investigated threats, planned and executed our moves together. I took having him in my corner for granted. I took his hacking skills, his caution and his loyalty for granted. And the moment he left I started feeling, who he really was to me. What he contributed to my underground and my life. Now facing three enthusiastic hatchlings I missed Wes playing the bad cop, putting them into their place before we would retreat to the bomb shelter and plot what to do next. As for now it was just me.  
There was no way, that Talon had no idea about that and if somebody could squeeze any intel from them it was Mist. Archivist still seemed to favor her and there could not be much happening in Talon, that he did not know about.  
"Mist, Talon must know something about this. I want you to ask the Archivist about magic, ancient Wyrms living in pieces of separated time and anything else they have been keeping from us." I said. It was Nettle who has answered me. "Fuck Talon Riley! They have not told us before and now we have other ways to find out. We should seek out these dragons and learn from them!" Her eyes shone with excitement and anger at my stalling. "I was talking to Mist. Besides, there is no way I am letting you go looking for all powerful stranger dragons Naomi! We need to know more first." Hearing her full name seemed to wake Nettle a little but not enough, she pursed her lips and muttered something to Kain.  
"I agree with Nettle." Mist said. "We've learned more during three days with that dragon, than throughout entire training in Talon. I doubt Talon knows of such powers in dragons, they would have stopped at nothing to attain them. Power is everything for Talon." Although there could be some logic in her statement, I felt disappointed by Mist's opposition. I did not manage to come up with an answer before she continued. "Besides there's another topic we wanted to discuss with you." Another? Well go ahead Mist, not that I have anything to think about. "We need education." I wasn't expecting that, but what the hell, apparently today was a day to be surprised. "If we're not to work for Talon, we need to fit into human society even more than before. Obtaining official education will help us to do that. We've been thinking about it for a long time. Kain wishes to be an actor. I want to be a doctor and Nettle likes physics and astronomy and to paint. We will be stronger having relationships and roles in human world." This was not a stupid idea, except for that education costed a lot of money and required prolonged proximity with other humans from outside of the organisation. Nettle snapped at her guardian during human training, how will she face human world on her own? Kain hated humans ever since the Order killed Isaac and why Mist would treat humans was beyond me. But this at least made some sense to me. "That's not mad." I said. "It's a nice change. Of course you should be able to take education and claim your place in this world independently of Talon." I started and then we have spent the rest of the evening discussing different institutions and disciplines, that my hatchlings could pursue as well as practical requirements for such a feat to have a chance of success. 

*** 

"Ember is keeping pregnant dragonells and Autumn's egg as hostages. I had an impression, that she considered them her property now. She's changed so much since the war, I have never met the Elder Wyrm, but I imagine she's just like her now. Greedy, selfish and power sick." Later at night I was giving Mist report of my meeting with Ember, as I needed to share the burden of this problem with someone.  
Things were strange between us. It was plain that we had kinship of minds and admired each other. Yet the pull that I felt towards Ember was lacking and after initial elation caused by the victory, we've gone back to being friends. Mist did not seem to mind that, she was always very withdrawn and it might be more her way. The distance.  
"We can steal that egg away." Her answer surprised me. "We've stolen them away once, we can do that again. Maybe hide them in some space-time until their hatchlings can shift." She was focused, already planning. "No. We don't steal them Mist. It would mean declaring a war against Talon." I could not accept this course of action and its consequences. "Oh! But Talon kidnapping these dragonells and practically imprisoning them is not a war declaration? Why can they break the rules of the treaty but not us?" Mist was as always logical and practical. But I could not, would not accept this was necessary. Ember was having a bad... month, she would come around. I could not lose her completely. Finally Mist accepted my reply and left, for now.  
Alone I thought about running this underground without Wes and Ember and I could not decide which of them I missed more. Ember was my life mate, Wes was my one truly close friend and apparently without them I was coming apart at the seams. I laughed at the thought, it was unlike me to need anybody, but apparently only as long as everybody were beside me. Damn it to hell, I even missed the soldier. He would have been on my side in this dragon magic madness. He could assess danger and was trained to avoid unnecessary risks. This was clearly a sign of extreme weariness, so I decided to sleep on it. 

*** 

The elevator seemed to be taking forever to reach the Archive, only Mist looked somewhat at ease here. Kain and Nettle were quiet and large eyed I could sense tension in them. Good, it would not do for me to be the only one feeling unease. Last time I was visiting here, the whole mission went FUBAR and Archivist almost strangled St George, before he miraculously let us go. It felt wrong to enter his domain again. I was surprised, when Mist said we would meet him here, I thought that he never left Ember's side these times...  
Finally the elevator stopped and the doors slid open revealing the guard station nearby and the vast cavern of the Archive beyond it. Mist stepped forward and addressed the guard who only waved us by. She quickly and surely picked her way to the office, where to my surprise the Archivist was awaiting us.  
"Welcome" the Wyrm sad.  
"We've requested to see you, because we have stumbled upon an ancient dragon. He has told us something about magic, that we need to know more about. We thought this was a good place to start looking." Mist presented our case and Archivist's pale brows shot up. I don't think I have ever seen him surprised before. "Tell me everything and I will see if I can help." He said. 

***  
The Archivist watched Mist all the time, when Kain with small help from Nettle told the story about meeting with mysterious Lightningbird. Then he watched her quietly for such a long time, that I really admired Mist for not shifting nervously or looking away. At last he spoke.  
"What this dragon have told you is true. Dragons are creatures from outside of this world, where we come from, the magic is raw and aplenty and we are its masters. Or were once." I resisted rolling my eyes, another tiny secret, not important enough to tell us. "Why is it kept secret?" Nettle demanded angrily and the Archivist cast an amused look in her direction. "I wouldn't say it was kept secret, everybody knows the legends of dragons possessing powerful magic and wisdom. Not even Talon can make all of this forgotten." He said. "Stop toying with words if you please." I said against the crawling of my skin in the presence of a dragon so much older than me. Archivist's gaze found Mist again as he answered. "You were not instructed in use of magic other than shifting into human form, because the Elder Wyrm deemed it unnecessary and obsolete. Mastering magic requires our true form, and Talon's idea was for dragons to live their entire lives in human forms except for mating and pregnancy." Hatchlings were gaping at him. Bastard apparently thought this to be an explanation, I almost snorted. He was so used to absolute authority, to close for questions with 'Talon decided'. I almost forgot how much I hated Talon.  
Mist frowned prettily before she addressed the Wyrm as if he was nothing scary "But this doesn't make sense. Talon is all about power, why would they relinquish skills that are so powerful..."  
"Talon is about power over this world." The Archivist said. "Dragon magic is from beyond this world. Time, three dimensions of space, causality is nothing to this magic. But this are the rules of this world, and anything that goes against them doesn't matter in this world. So in order to be able to interact with this world we need to obey its rules, we need to exist according to its rules. Any dragon crossing the tides of time upstream, warping space to reach through thousands of worlds will quickly find itself unable to exist here again. Why do you think this ancient, you've met, lives in his own piece of time and space? It's the only way he can be who he really is without getting ejected from this world." Excuse me, what? "That doesn't make sense!" Nettle burst out. "Some dragon is making Viper suits. Or do they come from another world too?"  
The Archivist looked embarrassed. "I make Viper suits. Being a Wyrm I can access some snippets of magic in my human form, it's enough to make a Viper suit. The fabric comes from Talon's laboratory, where they have worked to develop a material, that would be practical to use in combat and practically indestructible. I can only make few at time and it's draining for me."  
"Can you teach us about dragon magic, or point us to knowledge about it? Or should we go hunting for these hidden dragons, to find out who we are, and what are true powers can?" Nettle asked.  
"I will tell you all I know. You must understand, that this knowledge was something the Elder Wyrm loathed and I am younger than her. What I know are snippets, that I have learned from older dragons, before they got estranged from Talon. You will not find anything about it here, everything Talon found got truly destroyed." He leaned back in his chair as if settling down for a longer lecture. "Dragons are ancient race. Legends say, that we have entered this world from outside hundreds of thousands years ago. Some of us were fascinated by it and decided to stay and dwell here. They took on a form that was at the same time impressive and compatible with the life already here. But our magic is volatile and it changes not only things around us but the user too. So dragons often found themselves unable to stick to this world, they wandered away in time or whatever, never to return again. Some bound their magic to living creatures of the Earth. Humans and most animals had small amounts of magic on their disposal. Some dragons entered some kind of a symbiosis with such creatures and were able to use magic without losing sight of this world, they usually amplified the magic of their... earthly companion and modified their magic to be alike, so it would belong in this world. But ten thousand years ago humans started slowly turning away from magic, their own or otherwise. Dragons were forced to hide. It was harder and harder to find an individual who could anchor them in this world and many warped themselves out into own small worlds to wait for better times. Others found humans, that were suitable for them and were betrayed by them. I heard from a dragon, who died shortly after, that this was what happened to Elder Wyrm. She decided that instead of co-existing with humans, dragon's only way of survival was to become them and replace them. She changed dragons, breeding used to be something only between Sallith'tahn, the magic chose which dragons will produce the best magic together. Talon forced breeding based on, which dragons were best to shift and stay shifted and survive living in a human form. it took hundreds of years before we saw consequences of this. Growing infertility was one of them." I knew about it, I knew about it but did not piece it together. "Aging was another. Staying in human form for years means being cut off from our magic, that makes us immune to passing of time. So we aged and when we noticed and understood it, it was too late. Talon was formed one way and not the other, the Order of St George was hunting us, some rebelled and either got killed or went rogue and disappeared. Reign found a compromise, he stays in his immortal form while working for Talon. Elder Wyrm sought different solutions... human solutions." He sighed deeply. "And that's why Talon's dragons don't use magic. There were some ominous warnings about the price of magic, that I never heard fully enough to comprehend. If you want, you may go out and seek answers on your own. You will find nothing about it here."  
I squirmed inwardly, the old bastard had no idea what he was doing! Now there was no way to stop my hatchlings from seeking this ancient magic and who knows what dangers they will face? What is this price you have to pay? At the same time I could not completely suppress my own fascination with the topic.  
"Thank you. This is somewhere to start." Mist said and the Archivist smiled. "There is one more thing. We have a wish to educate ourselves in human disciplines at human colleges, but all the training we've so far received was conducted by Talon. How do we go about with this?" She asked him, and he relaxed visibly. "That's not a problem. Talon has at least one member of the governing board in every Ivy League College and these members can influence most of the other institutions to admit any of you. Besides your school records are being carefully updated by your trainers and we cooperate with schools that can make those official for us when needed." He said. "It cannot be Ivy League then!" Nettle hissed. But something else caught my attention. I have never heard about that, but it didn't mean it was untrue. I wanted to know why. "Why does Talon keep people at educational institutions?" I said. Archivist's eyes focused on me, and I swear that he smiled knowingly at the discomfort it caused to me. I refused to show it even though I wanted to curl into a ball. "Talon wants the best people in its ranks, where do you think we find them and groom them ex-agent Cobalt?" He said. "His name is Riley." Mist said calmly sending the Archivist hard look, that made me admire her wits more than ever. "Are there any colleges, that aren't under Talon's influence?" She asked next. "Talon have long ago given up on England, it being the Order's territory and also didn't bother with most of Europe, as the Order of St George has strong presence there, but I would advise you against it." He said. "They have bad habits of digging into their students documents and looking for... anything unusual."  
"We are no longer at war against the Order." It was Nettle. "Yes, and they are weak now. Do as you please. Is there more?" 

***

Outside the Library I inhaled the air heavy with exhaustion fumes and other pollution with unusual delight. Proximity of a Wyrm was wearing me out. Mist stayed behind for "a word" and we decided to grab something to eat while we waited for her. The Archivist has promised to organise a lift for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay, but there was an important release previous week and then I was in a reading slump. I will now write a few chapters forward to be ready, should such situation happen again in september and november ;) Also I might edit this one later, I was in a hurry to get it ready for today.


	8. Return of dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nettle and Mist discover some painful truths about themselves. Together with Kain the decide to investigate magic and more.

Nettle

The restaurant Riley took us to was nice. Large airy room with tables of light oak was a nice change to cheap diners he usually preferred. He ate in uncharacteristic silence, but Kain was excited and soon I forgot all about absent-minded Riley by my side. Both starters and main course tasted divine and I was enjoying the meal and conversation with my friend.

"I don't want to go to a Talon college. Even if it's the best. We fought too hard and suffered too much losses to let them run our lives one day longer." Kain proclaimed. "I'd expect Ember to be limiting their influence as we speak, but let's not take any chances". Riley ignored us, so I said. "Even if Talon is ours now, these board members are the same people they were, when the organization was planning to exterminate most of humanity, while abusing their own. I will not let an institution polluted by their values to form me." That got Riley to look at us, he opened his mouth as if he was going to argue against, but then he just closed them again and picked at his tiramisu instead.

"I don't like it, that all the places _free_ of Talon are _swarming_ with the Order though." I added. "Not anymore. " Kain said. "They've been decimated. Last time I heard, there were no more than fifty of them left." Yes, but whom did he hear it from. "I don't know Kain. They may be lying to us to buy time needed to replenish their ranks. You know how many people there is in the world..." My attention caught as Mist stormed into the restaurant carrying a black briefcase. She breezed past the hostess and went straight to our table. Flustered waiter rushed to lay a menu in front if her, which she ignored completely. We all looked up at her, but she just sat there staring into the distance until Riley laid his hand on her forearm and asked. "What's wrong Mist?"

"Nothing." She said. "I went back and asked for our school records to be made ready. Then I remembered and also asked about our files. These they apparently could access from there, so they've printed them out and given them to me right away." This did not explain her strange mood though. "Did you look into your files Mist?" Riley asked. "Yes, but it was nothing really. Don't fret, I didn't look into any of yours, it's all here." She pointed to the briefcase. I exchanged looks with Kain, it was very unlike Mist to show so much, when she apparently did not wish to talk about whatever bothered her. Kain cleared his throat theatrically. "We were just talking about going to England and checking out the schools there. Maybe sniffing after some dragon dens." He smiled maliciously. "This sounds great." Mist said. "I would love to get as far away from Talon as possible." She looked at Riley saying that and then proceeded to pick some food.

***

Later the same day we were sitting in a hotel room I shared with Mist, when Kain knocked and slipped inside. "Riley is booking our tickets to England. I have decided to let him do that." He put a hand on his heart making ridiculous impression of deep concern and added. "Shall we look at it?"

Riley would not come with us. He was called upon to participate in some renegotiation of the treaty, that the Order of St George apparently have requested. Order's demands were directed at Talon, but Riley wanted to be there as an observer on behalf of the free dragons.

Kain sat in the armchair and Mist handed him and me manila folders. I retreated to my bed and pulled out the files.

Hatchling No 1809

Mother...

Sire...

Human names: Naomi Jones

Hatched April 24th...

Nothing surprising, progress of my training in hatchling facility, shifted first... It was all so mundane that I almost missed it. Annotation made during my training when I was 5 years old "Prone to magic, lineage check requested." This was apparently granted and I was decided to be a breeder, already back then... I quickly leafed through the rest of my... life and found nothing interesting until my final test in human training. It was a _provocation_... My training inside of the facility was less strict than those of the other hatchlings, and then my 'guardian' was instructed to use any means necessary to make me break the rules... I didn't realise I was crying until a drop fell upon the page I was staring at. Mist exclaimed and jumped to come sit by me.

She put her arm around my shoulders. "What is it Nettle?" She asked softly. Kain joined us putting his arms around both of us. "What pains you beloved sister? Let me share your burden." He meant well but it only made me weap more. Talon has decided that I was supposed to be a breeder long _before_ my human training really began. Because of possession of large amounts of ancient magic, that was best indicator of fertility. I haven't done anything wrong. I've never had a chance. Still shaking I handed Mist the damp page along with the annotation, that I have marked earlier.

"Bastards!" Mist said. Swearing wasn't really her, she was always poised and calm. Either whatever shook her earlier, still held its spell over her, or spending time with Riley was a lady's ruin. She passed the pages to Kain, embraced me again and patted my back. "Nettle, they are bastards, we knew it. They got what was coming to them. They'll _never_ get you." Kain put the papers down and squeezed my hand. Some part of him probably enjoyed the tragic tableau we presented with ourselves at the moment. But his presence was comforting. I was shaking inside, overwhelmed by sorrow, because I have _believed_ in my failure all this time. Shame I have felt ever since I snapped at my guardian turned into anger so great it threatened to rip me to pieces from the inside. All I knew about myself was distorted by these experiences, that were lies.

Then Riley knocked on the door and stopped short, when he beheld us on my bed.

"Damn it, what happened?" He said. Kain rose gracefully from where he perched on the edge of my bed. He handed Riley two pages of paper, and stood wringing his hands when Riley quickly scanned the documents.

"Damn bastards!" Riley muttered and approached the bed where Mist was still holding me. He looked helplessly at my tears and run his hand up through his hair and then down his face. "How about we go to the movies? You kids want to live like humans, that's what humans do all the time." He smiled and I considered. "Movie sounds like a great idea." I said. "Though a play would have been even better." Kain countered playfully and Riley rolled his eyes. "I've booked your flight to England tomorrow evening. I need to head to Talon's headquarters first thing in the morning. I hope you guys can manage shopping and packing by yourselves."

***

The movie was an entertaining space fantasy with impressive CGI and enthralling chase scenes. We grabbed some fast-food afterwards and came back to the hotel in much better mood. Riley laid out a plan for our journey and we let him do that. He left Mist in charge, which we have agreed upon. Then he's given us our real IDs, passports, credit cards and bid us goodnight.

***

Back in our room we got into our beds and turned off the main light to read by small lamps.

Mist put her book away after a short while, switched off her light and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"What happened when you were alone with the Archivist?" I asked. After what I have found out from my file, I had a strong suspicion, that she has made similarly shocking discovery in hers.

Mist did not show that she has heard my question, she stared at the ceiling, her face this impenetrable mask of a basilisk. I was about to switch off my own light and lay down to sleep, when I heard her speaking in very low voice.

"The Archivist is my father. I am the Archivist's _vessel_." I sat up and gaped at her, unsure that I have heard properly. "What do you mean his vessel?" I asked carefully. Mist looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes. "I am a genetic copy of the Archivist. When Elder Wyrm announced that she have decided to get an heir he requested also getting one. After initial failures they've managed to grow me from his DNA." Mist talked softly but every word was laced with pain.

I moved to sit on the edge of her bed and took one of her hands in mine. Mist sat up and leaned against me. I put my arms around her as she cried quietly. I stroked her arm and thought about something comforting to say, but my thoughts strayed in another direction.

"But you are a female and he is a male." I stammered not knowing where I was going. Everybody knew Elder Wyrm's plans for Ember, but Ember was a perfect copy, this did not make much sense. Mist sniffed.

"Not like that. I am made of his DNA, but not so that he can take over my body and live longer. He just wanted an heir, some way to be remembered when he's gone." That didn't sound that bad. At least she had a parent. Both me and Kain were offspring of some adult dragonells, who got 'terminated' shortly after. Kain's father died in the Order's attack at his home in Colombia not long ago, and mine disappeared on a secret mission many years ago and was assumed dead.

It actually made sense, Mist was the Archivist's protégé and he's aided her a lot both in her career in Talon and afterwards. But the hurt she showed stopped me from voicing any of this. Instead I asked. "Why did he do it like this? He could have just mated with one of the breeders." My stomach turned at the thought about this, about how I myself have been sired and how narrowly I've avoided the same fate.

"He didn't want that. Didn't you listen when he told us about magic and breeding? Instead of raping someone in order to produce inferior offspring he copied himself and hoped that I somehow will do better than him. He... He took me away shortly after I managed to shift and trained me himself down in the Archive. We took field trips to city above, went for walks, to movies, sometimes other cities, zoos and amusement parks. I started my basilisk training, when I was ten. Chef basilisk owed him some favors." She sniffed but seemed calmed. "Please, don't tell the others." She said. "I won't, it's okay." I said.

***

The next morning Riley rose us before he left so we could have breakfast together. Over breakfast he was spewing warnings, admonishing us to be careful and let him know if anything happened. At last I could not listen to this any longer. "You didn't _fuss_ this much, when we were going to war Riley. Chill we are going on a vacation." I said impatiently. He sighed. "It was a mistake to let you participate in that war. A mistake I cannot forgive myself for." He said seriously. "Please stay safe in England, apart from Talon and the Order of St George there are psychos, murderers, human trafficking and normal traffic to name a few dangers. I hate that I am letting you go on your own. If only you could wait..."

"We will be fine Riley." Mist said. "I will watch out for any danger and contact you, should anything unusual happen. Do you want us to seek out Wes?" Riley looked surprised. "What for? No, he lives his life they way he always wanted it. Free of dragons." Something like sadness showed in his eyes. "I gotta get going. You kids take care. See you in a month." He said and stood up shouldering a duffel bag. He brushed Mist's arm with his fingers, looked at each of us and turned around walking through the breakfast area towards the reception.

"God, I thought he'd never leave." Kain whined and we snickered.

***

The weather was gray and sad when we left the hotel shortly after. We took a cab to the waterfront and spent some time sitting on the beach planning our journey. Few people there paid us little attention. When we were sure, we went to hunt for food. We stopped any place that seemed interesting and served large amounts of food for reasonable price. Steak houses, pizzerias, fast food restaurants. We made a circle and when the sun started to set we returned to the lake. We wore jeans, t-shirts and sneakers, which we deemed to be practical and inconspicuous clothes for people our age. Mist added a trench coat to the setting I wore my beloved bomber jacket I got when I first left Talon and low key had a crush on Riley. Kain chose tweed blazer that somehow made him look English already.

We walked alongside the water until it was completely dark, or at least sun's light was gone. Then we made sure nobody was there and "disappeared from mind" shifting and taking off in the same heartbeat.

I climbed up beside Mist and Kain savoring exhilarating feeling of wind under my wings, looking at the black water passing by below, specked with lights from boats. Finally we were free of clouds sailing under the starry sky. After some chasing and barreling Mist circled once and turned toward east and we followed her. England the dragons are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good. I love the three, they might be important for the story ;)


	9. Mating flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting this one earlier, because if I keep on editing it I will ruin it ;) 
> 
> Tags promise shameless smut and other stuff, that takes me long time to get to. But do not think, that I have forgotten.  
> Some of the drama starts to unforld in this chapter.

[ Riley and Ember](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMVbRQLhU7f/?igshid=1sv5t1ztfxdrf)

Ember  
The monochromatic office of the CEO, my office, was filled with orange light of the setting sun. Initially, I was going to redecorate and even got some furniture moved out, but then I changed my mind and fortunately it was not too late to get it all the way it was before.  
I was pouring over documentation of the agreement between Talon, Viper's new leader, an adult dragonell called Stealth and the Order of St George. Basically Talon have employed the Order to partake in "rehabilitation" of dangerous dragons, who wanted to leave the organisation. This created an ongoing connection between the Order and the organisation, that was bothering me. Working together would be a good way to end animosity between soldiers of the Order and dragons of Talon, but also would mean that the Order would be in position to keep close eye on our moves and this did not sit right with me. Garret had too strong influence on me as it was and now he would also be permanently involved with Talon's business. What was the Archivist thinking? I was suspicious, he has betrayed former CEO, maybe he thought it would be easier to seize power from a hatchling and was further weakening my position with decisions like this? Well, I will keep an eye on him.  
My mobile buzzed, Garret. He only texted me yesterday about his meeting with this new commander. "Hi, how is the Order?" I asked. "Hi Ember, not good. Commander Knight made some valid points about injustice of how Talon's assets have been shared between the parties who took part in the war. We have decided to seek compensation for the remaining soldiers and the families of more than a thousand soldiers ad employees killed by dragons during Night of Fang and Fire and afterwards." His voice sounded serious and tired. "But look at the bright side, we will see each other plenty during endless negotiations, that'll surely ensue." He added in joyless voice. My insides clenched with a mixture of longing and dread, but my thoughts were sharp and my will was my own, that was good. It was time to set my plan for getting free of Garret in motion. "Listen Garret. I was thinking about what we've been talking about. You are right feeling, that you are wasting your life and wanting something else. And when I am with you, fooling around, I feel the same way. But I am a dragon and my place is among dragons. I am learning about Talon, our mission, our contribution and I can see how with few small changes this organisation can became safe heaven for dragons. It is important for me. "I said with sad voice. "I didn't mean it that way Ember, you don't have to give anything up for me." Garret interrupted in grave voice, that made some part of my heart break, but I continued. "I know Garret. And because it is true, I cannot ask you to give up anything for me. Actually not one more day. You are managing the Order of St George for my sake, you are dealing with a Wyrm that almost choked you to death for my sake. And I'm not willing to do the same for you, and this is not okay." After a minute of silence Garret whispered. "Are you breaking up with me?" Damn it, a traitorous tear rolled down my cheek but my voice remained calm. "Yes, I'm sorry." I heard an intake of breath on the other side and I didn't want to hear Garret cry now. "Listen, it's for the best. I will do all I can to help the remaining soldiers and the children left without parents." Which was a small price to pay to avoid suspicion and get rid of you. "But I need space to get through this now. Please let me be for a time being, when it's fresh. Take the million and leave the Order or stay and maybe we can be proper CEO and Commander one day, but give me time." I blurted and waited. "Okay Ember, goodbye." He sighed. "Goodbye Garret." I said and he hanged up. Checkmate, I let my forehead sink towards the cool surface of my desk and didn't hold back when my body shook with violent sobs. I knew this would stop finally, when I have kept away from Garret for long enough. I would not feel like this forever, I told myself.

***

Rose looked sceptical when I tried to explain the changes I wanted to introduce to the vast meeting room one floor under my office. She executed an impressive eye roll, when she thought I was looking away but said nothing out of ordinary. "Yes ma'am. The walls of the adjacent offices will be torn down until the room fills the entire floor except for small areas needed for elevators and staircases and it will be furnished in a way that speaks of money, power, good taste and imagination before the next meeting with the Order of St George next week." She said, only a sigh indicating that my request was unusual. It took me weeks to stop shivering in the presence of hundreds years old dragonell, who was chief of monitors before she volunteered to be my assistant. I was honored, especially as she quickly became indispensable for me. I knew she would achieve impossible with the meeting room, which only left one thing to take care of. "And request for Cobalt to meet me as soon as possible. I have important things to discuss with him."

***

Riley took his sweet time, it wasn't before Friday, that he answered Rose's messages and agreed to meet me in the evening next day. The meeting with St George was on Monday, this gave me little time.  
He looked stunning as always, but his eyes were cold when he watched me. Before I tried to make amends I wanted to check if the juice was worth the squeeze. So as he entered my office wearing jeans and leather jacket, I exclaimed - "Riley, good to see you!" - and strode towards him until I stood close enough to touch. I smiled broadly all the while paying attention to my thoughts and feelings.  
"Hi Ember, What is it? Rose told me the meeting isn't until Monday, but she insisted on me to come ASAP." He watched me with lifted brows. I felt calmer and stronger than ever, this was it then. "It's about Autumn and her egg. I didn't handle it well, sorry about that. How about we chat about it over some food? I'm starving." I felt energy coursing between us, it beckoned and demanded and begged, Cobalt must have felt it too, I wanted it to brew. "I am sure Autumn would like to participate in any conversation regarding her future." He answered watching me with the same coolness as before. Damn, I was going to have to work for it. And I would, there wasn't much time, but I knew, what needed to be done. As if some lost memories have been recovered and the meaning of Sallith'tahn bond was stark and clear in my mind. How could I ever escape it? Why would I ever try? Cobalt was green and unaware and all the better. He didn't stand a chance. "Of course Autumn should be present. But she's in the facility, how about we grab some food before heading there?" That made him taw, he smiled. "Okay, your treat."

***

I took Riley to a five stars restaurant on a roof of a skyscraper only slightly lower than Talon's HQ. Being close to the skies made an impression on dragons and I wanted our dragons woke and present tonight. After customary twelve courses and three desserts, we left in much better atmosphere. I told Cobalt about breakup with Garret and how this relationship made me feel trapped in the end and he was sympathetic to that. We took my private jet to the hatchling training facility.  
"How are you and Mist?" I asked casually sitting next to him. "There's no me and Mist, we are just friends. She's become friends with Kain and Nettle and is kind of their guardian now. Their guardians was killed by the Order and I let them stick with me until they figure themselves out." One obstacle less. Before I asked more about the hatchlings I took his hand in mine and noticed, that he flinched slightly but did not remove his hand, good.  
It was late at night when we have arrived at the small private airport of the hatchling facility, no point in waking Autumn. The desert air was cold but we stood outside as the pilot and attendant, both Talon's trusted employees, walked away towards staff quarters of the facility. Riley seemed to simply enjoy the night outside, I noticed that he cast longing glances at the dark sky, and I smiled, soon. When humans were out of sight I took his hand and looked into his striking golden eyes. "Riley, Cobalt, there's something I need to tell you. I broke up with Garret because I want to be with you. You are my Sallith'tahn and we haven't even got a chance to try amid the war and drama. You said you will show me what it means to be a dragon, once we are alone away from people. We are now. Show me." His eyes darkened with desire and he hesitated, but I had no intention of letting him refuse. I shifted took few steps back and spewed fire at him. Cobalt shifted instinctively and I held my fire for a few seconds more before I stopped, then lifted my head and made a keening sound that must have been heard within the facility, but I did not care. Before Cobalt got a chance to gather his thoughts or resolve, I took off circling once to make sure he followed before I sped for the waning moon.

***

I flew up and up and up as fast as possible pursued by Cobalt who finally seemed to have given up the internal fight and pursued me with conviction, good. Beneath me the desert sand was dark and I no longer could see the facility. Around me stars shone in indigo sky, not a cloud in sight. Excitement building up in me ever since I decided to get my Sallith'tahn back finally erupted and I was propelled by joy and hope. Feelings poignant and honest flooded my heart and almost made me reconsider. Maybe I could be like this, I could be happy, I could love. But then I beheld the lie of it and concentrated on giving my Sallith'tahn a good mating flight.  
Cobalt was larger than me and I have not flown since the night of the attack at the underground facility, so he was catching up. I slowed down slightly and banked inviting him to follow. As I have hoped, instincts and magic of the bond were guiding him. He banked and now flew synchronously mirroring me. "What are you doing Ember?!" He shouted at me, but I only laughed and barrelled upwards straight towards the moon and he followed. We were not having this conversation now. With each synchronised move waves of energy surged through my body, they made synchronisation easier, until I was not sure who led and who followed. Moonlight reflected in each perfect scale of Cobalt's slender blue body. His eyes shone intensely and spikes of his spine all stood up making him look bigger. My beautiful soul mate, my Sallith'tahn, he has been here all this time, mine. Oh what if I have met him earlier? Could this have ended differently? I admired his beauty and let the sadness fill me alongside the desire. We have lost our chance and after tonight... But I could not stop even if I wanted to. We circled each other getting closer and closer until our wings were brushing as we flapped them. Then Cobalt surged and grabbed me, his talons scraped my scales and threatened to pierce the skin beneath, but I did not mind. He bent his neck to press his forehead to mine and his shining eyes locked with mine. The pupils were so dilated, that the golden iris was barely visible as a thin band of gold, but there was fire burning inside those eyes. And I was ready for it. He pulled his head away and blasted fire at my muzzle. I opened my jaws and blasted back. The heat of our fires collided and warred for a short while before it started to merge into a whole new quality. I could feel my own fire changing a slow wave entering my mouth, gliding down my throat and into my chest, into my heart, where the doors to dragon magic were hidden. I felt Cobalt's hind legs finding mine and our talons twining, he grabbed my feet with his talons but instead of pain it sent a surge of delight through my body. His tail wrapped tightly around mine, he breathed another fire breath, locked his jaws with mine and then we were breathing one fire. I almost faltered as he entered me, the feeling was agonising. It was nothing akin to what sex felt like in human body, it was as if another plume of fire invaded my insides burning and melting. But insted of cringing away from it, I welcomed it, opened up and around it. The two fires seemed to be seeking each other. Cobalt's eyes looked intensely into mine and through the magic that joined us I could feel his love, his anger, his sorrow, his desire and his disgust. I am sorry my beautiful Sallith'tahn. As if he could hear me the fire intensified and melted away anything else. Through some forgotten sense I felt it, when he burned through the soft shell of an egg waiting for him inside of my belly and imbued it with his essence. In that moment any boundaries remaining between us disappeared and for a moment I was him and he was me. I knew it all, felt it all, lived through it all with him. How I have hurt him, how I have defiled the sanctity of our bond, how I have disrespected him with this forced act. I froze, but he did not seem to notice anything amiss. I felt his soul shifting away, as if he did not wish to look, to feel, to know me. The shell of the egg sealed again and he released me. The unity stopped abruptly and left me slightly dazzled. Cobalt looked at me with disdain before he fell away. I shuddered, never have I felt so lonely, never have I felt so disgusting and unworthy. Slowly I picked my way back towards the desert and the facility. One day at a time, I told myself as shame and sorrow washed past in endless ebbing flow. I would not feel like this forever.

***

"You are staying here for yours and your hatchling's safety. Where would you go? To a barn? He will burn it down as soon as he hatches!" I tried to speak some reason into Autumn, whose hatred of Talon overrode reality. Riley sat beside with pinched expression. He must have known I tricked him to come here. I was not letting go of Autumn's egg. The perfect tiny dragonell tucked inside a tiny egg in my body needed someone to reign over. Autumn was useless to me, she could go wherever she wanted, but the egg was Talon's.  
Riley did not burst this time, he watched me with resignation. He would not contradict me for some time. I was now his Sallith'tahn and pregnant with his brood. The ancient magic of the bond made him my faithful servant and protector.  
For my part, the bond stabilized me, I was ready to face Garret tomorrow and not fall apart. You did it Ember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WFT have you just read? Not sorry. I promised suffering and drama before the happy ending and I am only getting started.  
> If you hate Ember after this chapter, please give her benefit of doubt for a little longer.  
> If this was, what you longed for in the series, then you are welcome you Emley shipper ;)


	10. In praise of boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you want Tristan to have a baby. My first reaction was "who?" But then I remembered him ;) Which is horrible, because how am I supposed to do this? I already have 6 POV in this piece. And I doubt you are interested in him having a baby without witnessing him making it. Or is it just me? Anyways, a bit more Tristan as I am trying to figure out who could bear him a baby (facepalm).

Madison   
"It's not fair to put so much pressure on Madison, we don't even know if the trove exists, or haven't been claimed by someone else." My mother's calm voice drifted to me from their bedroom. "I know it exists Mandy, there's no rush in finding it, as far as I know everyone else who knows about it is dead." Was my father's answer. I could clearly hear slight pressure on certain words, as much defensiveness as he would allow himself towards mom. Mom feared I would burn out or become obsessed looking for secrets of the Order of St George. But I stood with my father in this, the trove was real and with most of the Order dead we were just as entitled to it as anyone. But mom was right too, staring at the screen whole night would do nothing for my looks and wit and God knew, that I needed both. I closed my laptop and placed it carefully on the coffee table. Then I stood up and stretched. It was half past eleven but I was not ready to sleep yet. Josh was probably keeping watch somewhere in the building. I decided to check if he needed company.   
The hall was dim and empty. I walked toward the exit without meeting anyone opened the doors and stepped out into freezing air of a desert night. I inhaled deeply and looked up at stars shining in the clear ink blue sky.   
"You're going to freeze to death in this." Peter said from beside the doors. "I'm going back in. It's just that I have nothing to do." I said and Peter smiled knowingly. "It's late at night Madison, you should go to bed." He was teasing me, I could just as well tease him back. "My neck is stiff, I was looking for Josh to give me a massage." I said innocently. "Go inside before you get sick, I'll send the young squad leader to you, when I see him." Peter smiled serenely and I retreated inside, as it was really cold. I was reluctant to seek Josh out in his room. The chase should be his. After checking in the cafeteria I went back to the apartment, I shared with my parents. 

***

Going to bed early was not a bad idea. I was up before my father left to train with his people and this meant that I could join them. Now trotting behind everybody else with Peter, I was in a position to assess everybody's shape and fitness. We were running around the base just inside the fence as a warm up and it would be all of the training for me today. I was not fond of pushups and curls, not to mention other crazy stuff that kept soldiers fit for fight. Only squats. We completed fifth round and stopped at a free area, where Lieutenant St Anthony, Commander Sebastian and several of their people were already sweating from their own workout.   
Since our arrival a week ago a fragile truce formed between my father and the young leaders. Since most survivors seemed to accept their lead, my father did not challenge them publicly about their alliance with dragons and they did not insist on my father conforming to their command. Lieutenant Ward was a mediator between the two groups, he pushed Sebastian to reinforce our ranks against possible dragon attack and at the same time stopped my father from challenging young Commander or attacking the treaty altogether. Now as we neared them, soldiers ignored us and continued to keep up murderous tempo. My dad watched them and made a decision. "You'll join them for the rest of the workout." He said to his small squad and walked away towards our quarters, lazy or preoccupied? I moved to the side of our small group to stretch and could see several soldier's gaze snagging on my breasts and legs. So I smiled and closed my eyes as I bent over to touch my toes with my outstretched fingers. 

***

"It was quite a show." I looked up and saw Lieutenant St Anthony looking at me from under his long dark lashes. I showered and changed and went out again to see the soldiers leaving after finished workout. I sent him dispassionate look. "I surely have no idea what you're talking about Lieutenant." I said and he smiled. "If you are so bored, come by the armory, we will find you something to do." He said and left casting me one last appraising look. This was not entirely repulsive offer though. The soldiers had their shifts, drills, training and worked rebuilding and repairing the base. Dad was constantly sparring with Ward and Sebastian about how this operation was to be run and mom was with him most of the time. I haven't done any progress about my plans regarding Josh as he was always with other soldiers or disappeared in his room. Honestly I was bored to tears.   
So after lunch I asked my mom if I could help the base's leadership with whatever they asked me to do, received her permission and strode towards building, that I called "the bunker" in my mind. I took my laptop and dressed in boots, soldier's camouflage pants and a black tank top. I was ready for anything they would ask from me.   
There were only Lieutenant St Anthony there, as if he was waiting for me. I stopped in the doorway to their command center. "I would like to help if you have work for me." I said.  
He looked up at me from some paper he was reading and then his gaze slid to the laptop under my arm. It had pink sleeve with the day fury white dragon on it. "What can you do?" He asked. "I am a computer specialist, I was supposed to start college when dragon clones attacked but I'm probably better than most as it is." I knew I was good and I knew, that no matter how much I bragged, he would underestimate me anyways. So I chose the strategy, where I let him deceive himself. "I could secure base's security systems from hacker attack for starters." I added helpfully.   
He watched me mildly amused. "Permission granted. If you are so good, I suggest you hack yourself in to do the job. The former IT guy died in the same attack that squandered your education plans." He said and pointed to a chair on the far side of the table. "Accommodations are humble I'm afraid. Walk me through it as you go please." I smirked, I have indeed hacked into Chapterhouse's database and security systems, just to look around and had at least few improvements in mind.

***

I have worked for an hour as I explained the remaining security systems to young Lieutenant and provided him with new passwords. We decided not to activate locks in living quarters, as we had no way to make keys for everyone. As for now only some doors in the armory could be locked and we had 4 plastic keys. Finally I decided that I have done enough and could now get some reward. "What are they like?" I asked. "Who?" He asked dumb. "Dragons, I've heard you knew some of them." He thought for a split-second before he answered. "I do not know any well. They lived here after the Night of Fang and Fire. They were all very young and kept to themselves. I mostly only encountered Ember and Riley." Aha! "Ember who is CEO of Talon? What is she like?" I asked. "She is okay. She wants peace between dragons and people. She was the first to offer us help, this peace is by far her achievement." Bla bla bla, he must thought that he could bore me away from the topic. "I heard that she is Commander's girlfriend, yet he is younger than me and she can live forever, it makes me wonder... Is this serious? Or have she used him as a PR trick, to warm up dragon's image?" I said what my parents have been discussing ever since I have intercepted first communication between Talon and the Order. This time Lieutenant looked more genuinely thoughtful when he answered. "I wonder about that myself. During the war she did anything to be with him, saved his life at several occasions, she seemed to love him. Yet since the war has ended she disappeared inside the organization and barely saw him thrice. But he does love her and your father better not to do anything shady, Garret will not let anyone harm Ember." Well, we have figured that out on our own. But this could be his doom. I let St Anthony ask me about our chapterhouse and my life before the clone attack. There wasn't much really. My father moved around and set up some strategic chapterhouses and bolt holes all around the world as part of some larger project the Order was preparing for, and I spent last four years in a boarding school in California, before I came home for the last summer holiday before college. We have just moved and started to settle in southern chapterhouse, that was a boarding school-like facility, that the Order bought on an auction. It was isolated enough and the building's character allowed to adapt them to our purposes without making changes visible from the outside. Fortunately we weren't there when the clones attacked and wiped out the few soldiers there. My father and Peter were out to meet with a company, that provided the Order with weapons. Mom and I went with him, as there rarely was an opportunity to shop in a big city. We decided to stay at the hotel and enjoy one whole day more there, and it's probably saved our lives.   
St Anthony was about to ask another question when we heard footsteps in the hall and shortly after Commander Sebastian stepped into the room. He was not in a good mood and even his neutral soldier expression could not hide it.  
"Madison." He acknowledged me and I felt utterly silly when I answered "Commander" to this kid younger than me.   
"Tristan, I need you to stay and act commander to Lieutenant Ward and our men." He said to St Anthony. "Always a pleasure." Was the answer. "But there is something else, Madison would you tell Commander Knight to meet us here in half an hour?" He said and I felt forced to oblige him, even though inside I was squirming to know what "something else" was. 

***

I have been to many impressive places with the Order of St George, still the Talon's HQ were at least couple of notches above the fanciest of them. The glass skyscraper towered over the business quarter of the city with at least twenty floors. Inside the granite floors and glass walls of the enormous lobby made even more opulent impression. Assistants wearing suits that must have cost more than what I have spent on clothes in my entire life received us and showed us to a large elevator, that took us up to a conference room, that was something else entirely. The room was at least two thousand square feet with a white table at least thirty feet long occupying most of its middle. Two of the four walls were made of tinted glass showing panoramic view over the tops of the lower buildings surrounding the HQ. Large plants placed alongside black walls filled with pieces of modern art, thick black carpet and designer lamps hanging from a black ceiling made the room at the same time beautiful and intimidating. The attendants pointed us to ur seats. I noticed that there were only chairs near the ends of the table leaving the middle empty and stopping anybody from sitting there. Commander Sebastian sat down with his back to the glass wall and my parents sat opposite of him. After a moment hesitation I sat down beside him. It would not do for our leader to seem left out. His expression was dark, but I guess a vision of meeting his ex-girlfriend who dumped him over a phone wouldn't have made anyone happy.   
After we've been seated in comfortable white leather chairs near the end of the table at the glass corner of the room, I got a strange feeling. It was as if the table, the chairs, the plants and the art hung in void. I quickly looked the other side to the view of the city.  
There was a pitcher of water and several glass bottles with some fancy soda on our end. I opened one of them, poured its purple contents into a tall glass and sipped as I opened my laptop and watched everyone from the corner of my eye.   
A door on the shorter wall opened and two men and two women entered. One woman was slender with smooth black hair swept into a neat bun pierced with two polished black chopsticks. She wore an intricate red robe and severe expression. At second glance I could see that the other woman was in fact a girl. She was dressed in collared white shirt under gray blazer matched with gray pencil skirt and lacquered gray pumps. Her red hair were cut at jaw and held off her eyes by a hairpin set over her forehead. The commander looked at her with the same guarded expression but I could see something like a spark lighting his eyes and dying again.  
The girl, Ember had similar closed expression and it looked even more out of place on her young plump face. She took a seat at the head of the table with young man dressed in jeans and t-shirt under black leather bomber jacket at her left and the woman beside him. Another man was elderly but his pale blue eyes were clear and sharp and his back was straight. He sat at CEO's right hand and it was him who addressed us.   
"Welcome. I am the Archivist to those, who don't know me and I will be moderating this meeting. Riley." He pointed at the other man. "Is here as an observer on behalf of the free dragons and Jade represents eastern dragons. You may begin." He was talking in low voice but somehow we could hear him as if he was sitting right beside us his voice did not resound as one could expect it to do in such a huge room, some high tech solutions must have been used to let us talk while keeping this ridiculous distance from each other. I made a mental note not to murmur or whisper anything I would not want the Talon to hear. Talon... infamous dragons. I was finally meeting them and so far they did not seem particularly exciting.   
Commander Sebastian said. "Me, Commander Jason Knight and his wife Amanda Knight have come here to request reparations for the soldiers of the Order of St George. Their daughter Madison is here as technical support. We have been decimated by recent war, fourty seven surviving families with small children have lost their fathers, when Talon launched massive attack under cryptonim Night of Fang and Fire. Our bases have been destroyed and few surviving soldiers have suffered injuries, that can impact their ability to provide for themselves in the future. Therefore we request, that Talon compensates the families of the dead soldiers and as for the living, that a trust fond will be created that will be used for salaries and retirements for the soldiers who serve the Order now and in the future."

***  
The meeting dragged on for hours, Jade countered our claims with her own on behalf of eastern dragons, who got attacked by the Order on Talon's "request". And so they discussed. I was surprised to learn that Jade considered Garret her friend and apparently respected him a great deal. Riley was against giving us anything, but Ember was open for it, because the Order was now and in the future working close together with Talon.  
I worked to access their databases, but the security of this organisation was made by someone who knew his job, so I only managed to hack into CEO's email and as I was downloading its contents for further scrutiny at my leisure a message showed on my screen. "MADISON! STOP AND DON'T TRY THIS AGAIN!" And then the download froze. It was a bait and I took it as a novice! I spent the rest of the meeting trying to clean my computer but nothing seemed amiss, I was miserable.   
Finally we were done for the day and the Archivist excused himself, he needed to get the documentation of the meeting ready and see it sent to all the participants. He's sent me a pointed look before he turned to the CEO.  
The others stood up and Commander Sebastian drifted towards them. My parents stayed back waiting for him by the doors. I decided to follow few steps behind him.   
His eyes strayed to Ember who pointedly ignored him and exchanged some remarks with the Archivist. Jade intercepted him ten steps from the end of the table.  
"Garret, it's good to see you. How are you?" There was genuine concern in her voice as she took his hand, and I could see something melting in our young Commander. Suddenly he looked young, lost and in pain as he let her embrace him shortly. "I don't know Jade. I must be in shock." He tried to joke. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. "No, yes. Not here." He said as the other man, Riley joined us. "Hello St George. You look awful." He said gravely. "You've looked better yourself." Sebastian countered with a forced smile. "This is Madison by the way. Madison, this is Jade and Riley, they fought in the war with me and the Order." Then Ember decided to join us. She stopped five steps from our small group and said to nobody in particular. "That was a good meeting, don't you think?" Commander immediately took a step in her direction and Riley stepped in front of him. "She doesn't want to talk to you St George." He said all the familiarity disappeared and he was now covertly threatening Sebastian. I started to wonder if they would attack us now, but then Jade placed her hand on Sebastian's arm and said. "But I do. Shall we dine together?" Meanwhile Ember grabbed Riley's hand and came closer. "Sounds great. I would love to join you, but we've plans." The look on Riley's face suggested that it was a lie. Garret agreed and he and Jade escorted me and my parents out of the building to a Talon car waiting to take us out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the Knights really up to?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the beginning of a new ending. Let me know whatever you think, though if you are confused, do not worry it will all come together (or at least I hope so).


End file.
